Unconditionally plus (Sequel)
by Shigeyuki Zero
Summary: "Kau ayahku! Dan kau ibuku!" Bocah itu dengan lantang menunjuk Rivaille dan Petra yang baru selesai rapat. Tapi hey! Yang benar saja! Rivaille bahkan baru melamar gadis disampingnya ini kemarin! Tidak mungkin mereka langsung memiliki anak, sebesar ini pula. Ada yang salah dengan bocah itu. Apalagi setelah ia menyatakan dirinya berasal dari masa dimana raksasa memangsa manusia.
1. Chapter 1

**Unconditionally (sequel)**

.

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime-sama

This story real by me

Keep enjoy and please RnR

.

Yohooooo minna~ author shigeyuki datang dengan sequel unconditionally~

Sebenernya sequel ini langsung ada di kepala author pas baca review kalian... tapi nyatanya baru ditulis sekarang ehehehe maapin ya buat yang nunggu ^^

Author baru nyadar loh kalo judul fict sama isi ceritanya agak kurang nyambung... tapi yasudahlah~ udah enak manggil fict ini unconditionally sih :v

Oh iyaa, terima kasih banyak sebanyak banyaknya pada kalian semua readers tercintaaa :*

Kalian udah mau baca sampai akhir walaupun author kadang kelelep tanpa kabar dan jejak

Hontou wa arigatou minna TwT

Yang baru baca fict unconditionally sequel ini, mending kalian baca unconditionally yang 11 chapter itu dulu hehe biar greget.. biar nyambung juga bacanya

Tapi ya terserah readers sih ehehehe

Dan disinilah author sekarang, menulis lagi dan berharap readers seneng sama sequel maksa ini

Author sadar bahwa author memiliki andil untuk membuat readers baca fict aneh ini, author juga membiarkan kalian membaca sebegitu banyaknya typo tak tau diri yang nyempil disela-sela gigi ups* maksudnya disela-sela paragraf.

Jika kalian dendam sama author,.. author rela kok disuruh nikah sama bang Levi yang kece itu. Aku ikhlasss aku pasrahhh TwT

Kenapa fict ini disebut sequel? Karena memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan fict sebelumnya. Yup itulah namanya sequel. (Semuanya juga tau thor...)

Tapi fict ini memiliki sedikit bumbu humor didalamnya (mungkin) menurut author sih gitu... kalo kalian gak ngeh sama humor yang author sempilin, maapin yaa :p

Yuk kita mulai aja ceritanyaa~

Bekicooot *eh salah lagi...

Maksudnya

Cekidoooot~

.

.

.

.

..

.

Seperti yang terlihat, ada seorang pria bermanik tajam dan berambut kelam duduk sendiri di sebuah kafe. Jas hitam rapi dan cravat yang menghiasi kerah kemejanya menambah aksen bahwa ia merupakan orang penting. Ya, seperti itulah kenyataannya. Pria kelam itu bernama Rivaille Ackerman. Pria berdarah prancis jepang yang terkenal karena memiliki andil besar dalam perusahaan yang berhubungan dengan bisnis ekspor. Nama Ackerman tak pernah absen menjadi sponsor beberapa perusahaan kecil maupun besar yang memerlukan beberapa properti dari perusaannya. Di usianya yang menginjak 26 tahun ini, ia memang terbilang sangat sukses. Yah.. jangan sebut dia keluarga Ackerman jika tidak bisa menumpuk pundi-pundi uang disetiap tempat.

2 tahun lalu ia hanyalah asisten direktur -yang kebetulan merupakan ayahnya, Kaney Ackerman. Namun setelah sang ayah meninggal dunia akibat serangan jantung, posisi direktur utama itu menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Bagaimana dengan ibunya? Ia masih hidup dan sehat. Kini Kuchel Ackerman -nama ibunya- menjalankan anak perusahaan mereka di Prancis. Keluarga Ackerman memang tidak ada yang tidak berguna. Jabatan paling rendah yang dimiliki keluarga Ackerman hanya sekretaris kantor Ackr Corp -nama perusahaan Ackerman-, yang dipegang oleh Mikasa Ackerman, sepupu Rivaille.

Jauh dari keberhasilannyaa di usia muda, Rivaille belum pernah terdengar menggandeng seorang gadis. Padahal bukan hal aneh lagi jika rekan bisnisnya sengaja membawa putri mereka untuk dikenalkan padanya. Tapi tentu saja akan berakhir dengan menangisnya putri mereka karena ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Rivaille.

Rivaille bukannya tidak memiliki sopan santun dan rasa takut akan kehilangan rekan bisnis, tapi ia tidak merasa khawatir sama sekali dengan hilangnya mereka. Jujur saja, Rivaille ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya bangkrut. Tapi tentu saja jika hal itu terjadi ia akan mendapat ceramah panjang lebar dari Kuchel. Jadi ya... Rivaille hanya bisa melakukan apa yang ia bisa dan menjalankannya seperti biasa. Hanya itu. Baginya, siklus hidup seperti itu sangatlah datar, seperti wajahnya *ups.

Lalu apa yang Rivaille lakukan di sebuah kedai kopi pinggir kota yang sepi pengunjung itu? Padahal kan ia mampu menyewa satu restoran kelas atas jika memang ia menginginkan ketenangan.

Tampak jemarinya menimbulkan suara saat diketukan berkali-kali di atas meja. Kopi yang sejak 15 menit lalu menemaninya disana sudah tinggal setengah tinggi cangkir. Asap yang tadinya mengepul sudah tidak terlihat lagi darisana. Tak lama Rivaille menghembuskan napas bosan dan melirik malas pada pintu kedai yang berbunyi saat dibuka seseorang dari luar.

"Aku yakin itu dia.." Rivaille berguman meyakinkan diri sendiri, masih dengan wajah malas.

Dan saat sosok yang membuka pintu tampak jelas, Rivaille menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman. Dia tampak lega.

Tak lama sosok yang ditunggunya itu mendapati keberadaan Rivaille, otomatis ia terseyum hangat. Dia seorang gadis. Berambut caramel manis sebahu. Pakaiannya tak kalah rapi dari Rivaille. Pakaian kantoran lah ya..

Si gadis menghampiri meja Rivaille. Kemudian membungkuk sopan dengan wajah yang tampak bersalah.

"Maaf pak direktur! Setelah selesai menemui klien tadi, aku kesulitan mencari taksi, jadi... maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu lama."

Rivaille mendengus. Antara kesal, senang dan ingin tertawa. Tertawa? Hey sejak kapan pria itu memiliki kemauan untuk tertawa? Ya sejak.. negara api menyerang? Tentu saja bukan. Pastinya ada yang membuat hal seekstrem itu bisa dilakukan Levi, apa gadis inikah penyebabnya? Mungkin tak lama Rivaille akan diwawancarai di acara gosip karena hal ini.

"Apa aku sudah cukup tua untuk dipanggil 'pak'?" Rivaille berkomentar.

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah katakan berkali-kali padamu tapi kau tidak pernah ingat.."

Si gadis masih tampak bingung dalam posisi berdirinya.

"Jangan panggil aku 'pak', 'direktur', 'presdir' atau apapun yang menunjukkan bahwa aku adalah atasanmu."

"B-baik.. maaf.. Rivaille-san.."

"Masih ada 'san' disana."

"Ah iya iya, Rivaille."

"Itu lebih baik."

Rivaille akhirnya memersilahkan gadis itu untuk duduk di kursi yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Jadi.. kenapa mengajakku kemari? Di kantor kan sedang sibuk-sibuknya.."

"Aku bisa membatalkan semua janji dengan mudah. Kau lupa kalau aku presiden direkturnya?"

"Iya iya.. tapi itu bukan cara yang bijak sebagai kepala perusahaan."

Rivaille tak membalas. Ia hanya memandangi wajah gadis itu seenak jidat. Hal itu sukses membuat orang yang dipandangi merasa risih.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Pria itu masih terdiam. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian..

"Kau cantik, Petra Ral."

Lawan bicara langsung speachless. Bagaimana tidak? Makhluk tampan didepannya tiba-tiba memujinya seperti itu.

Setelah merasa puas memandangi gadis yang dipanggilnya Petra itu, Rivaille mengeluarkan benda persegi berwarna merah dari dalam saku jas hitamnya. Dan saat kotak merah itu dibuka, nampak sebuah cincin berlian bersinar.

"Tak ada yang lebih penting dari bertemu denganmu dan mengatakan ini."

"Ah?"

"Terima kasih sudah membuatku lama disini dan menghabiskan waktu untuk berpikir bagaimana caranya mengatakannya, ekm.. Petra Ral, kau harus menikah denganku."

Petra mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Merasa tidak percaya dengan situasi yang dihadapinya sekarang.

"Apa.. itu perintah?" Petra bertanya dengan tidak yakin.

"Aku memilih kata itu karena aku yakin kau akan menerimanya. Dan jikalau kau tolak pun, aku akan tetap memaksamu menikah karena itu perintahku."

Setelahnya Petra tampak tertawa kecil.

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Memang sulit untuk menolak jika yang mengatakan itu adalah seorang Rivaille Ackerman kan?"

"Jadi?"

"Menikah denganmu akan membuatku memiliki apa yang aku inginkan, itu tidak buruk."

"Aku tahu bukan hanya itu tujuanmu. Ya... tidak mungkin hanya itu jika kau menyimpan banyak fotoku di meja kerjamu." Rivaille menyindir.

"H-hey! Tidak sopan membuka laci meja kerja orang lain!"

"Salah sendiri kau menyimpan hal pribadimu disana."

"U-uh..."

"Aku ingin memastikan bahwa tidak ada keterpaksaan. Kau juga mencintaiku kan?"

Petra memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah ke arah lain. Pasti dalam hati Rivaille menertawakannya, pikir Petra.

"Jawab aku, Petra."

"I-iya.. aku juga mencintaimu."

Rivaille tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan Petra dan memasangkan cincin berlian itu.

"Besok kita cari gaun pengantin untukmu."

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu ini perintah kan."

Dan Petra sudah tahu itu. Walaupun perasaan senang tak bisa ditutupi dalam manik caramelnya. Ia yakin nanti malam ia tidak akan bisa tidur karena memikirkan ini.

.

Hal yang Petra duga tadi siang ternyata benar-benar terjadi. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Karena memikirkan lamaran itu? Haha tentu saja. Ini bukan sebuah rahasia lagi.

Dalam posisinya yang berbaring di atas ranjang empuk miliknya, Petra kembali mengingat hari-hari dimana ia mulai tertarik pada Rivaille. Sebenarnya itu sudah lama terjadi.. saat SMA mereka satu kelas. Sebagai ketua kelas dan sekretaris. Awalnya mereka berteman seperti biasa, namun dari hari ke hari Petra baru menyadari pesona memikat yang tidak bisa ia pungkiri dari Rivaille. Ditambah, ia juga menyadari bahwa Rivaille memerhatikannya lebuh dari teman-temannya yang lain.

3 tahun bersama mereka pun semakin dekat. Namun mereka kuliah di tempat yang berbeda setelahnya. Tidak lernah bertemu kembali. Dan saat ini mereka kembali bertemu di kantor yang sama. Posisi Rivaille dan Petra memang tidak berhubungan dengan langsung, tapi mereka berdua selalu sempat bertemu untuk sekedar berbincang hangat dan mengenang masa lalu. 1 tahun bekerja disana, mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tidak banyak yang tahu memang. Ah atau lebih tepatnya terkesan disembunyikan. Bukan, bukan karena Petra berasal dari keluarga miskin jadi pasti akan ada konflik jika mereka berhubungan -seperti di film-film-. Petra berasal dari keluarga berada, tentu saja. Ayahnya memiliki perusahaan di bidang komunikasi, tidak terlalu besar memang. Tapi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya dan sang putri kesayangan.

Jadi kenapa mereka terkesan menyembunyikan hubungan mereka? Alasannya sangat sederhana dan aneh. Mereka -terutana Rivaille- tidak mau mendapat pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari rekan-rekan bisnis, bawahan, juga teman-temannya tentang hubungan ini. Padahal lambat laun semuanya juga akan tahu. Eh jadi hubungan mereka itu bisa disebut hubungan gelap? Ahaha tidak juga.. coba tanyakan langsung saja pada Rivaille, pasti dia tidak akan jawab. Haha.

Besok adalah hari dimana Petra akan memilih gaun pengantin. Fase yang menyenangkan bagi wanita namun tidak bagi pria. Tapi Petra akan memastikan kalau ia tidak akan membuat Rivaille menunggu lama dalam menentukan gaun yang dipilihnya. Ia akan memilih yang sederhana dan manis. Seperti imejnya. Ha membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Petra bersemu merah dan tersenyum senang. Baiklah ia harus tidur sekarang. Tidak mungkin ia berani menghadap Rivaille dengan kantung mata yang melebar karena kurang tidur besok. Dan lagi masih ada rapat yang harus ia hadiri sebelum pergi ke butik. Tentu saja Petra sudah meminta Rivaille untuk menghadiri rapat juga untuk kali ini, sudah terlalu banyak rapat yang pria itu tunda seenak jidat karena alasan sepele. Tapi tidak kali ini. Petra tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi. Sebagai hadiah karena menurut pada perkataan Petra tentang rapat besok, Rivaille mendapat kecupan singkat dari sang gadis. Itu cukup membuatnya akan memegang perkataannya. Lihat, Petra sudah menjadi gadis yang berani ternyata.

.

"Baiklah, aku setujui proyek ini. Segera kirim berkas lengkapnya ke ruanganku agar bisa aku tanda tangani. Dengan begitu rapat hari ini selesai. Silahlan meninggalkan ruangan." dalam satu tarikan napas, Rivaille mengakhiri rapat yang sudah berlangsung sejak 2 jam lalu itu.

Setelah anggota rapat yang lain satu per satu keluar ruangan, Rivaille membuka satu kancing kemejanya. Hari ini ia memakai dasi, tidak seperti biasanya. Hembusan napas lega pun terdengar.

Ruangan rapat itu hampir kosong. Hanya menyisakan dirinya dan Petra yang sudah membereskan beberapa berkas rapat hari ini. Rivaille memandang manik caramel didekatnya sesaat sebelum ikut membereskan lembaran-lembaran kertas membosankan didepannya. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

"Kau hampir memecah konsentrasiku gara-gara tindakan reflekamu."

Petra yang sudah berdiri di samping Rivaille tampak tidak mengerti dengan makaud 'tindakan refleks' yang dimaksud pria itu. Memangnya apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai seorang presiden direktur bermuka datar seperti Rivaille hampir kehilangan konsentrasi dalam rapat penting ini?

"Apa yang membuatmu terganggu?" Petra bertanya.

Awalnya Rivaille tidak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang Petra suguhkan. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan memberi tanda agar mereka segera pergi. Tanpa mendapatkan jawaban yang diharapkan, Petra mengalah. Dari dulu pria dihadapannya ini memang begitu.. jika tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan dia selalu mengalihkan tindakan. Ya mengalihkan tindakan, bukan mengalihkan pertanyaan.

Sebelum mengangguk untuk menyetujui 'perintah' Rivaille, Petra menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Terlihat anggun.

"Tch. Kau melakukannya lagi. Mau mempermainkanku huh?"

Rivaille mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Tanpa menunggu Petra yang tengah berpikir. Tak lama gadis itu mengikutinya, seraya tersenyum karena berhasil mendapatkan jawaban pertanyaannya sendiri.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam lift. Rivaille memencet tombol menuju lantai bawah gedung ini. Dan pintu lift tertutup dalam beberapa detik yang singkat.

"Kau harus mulai terbiasa." Petra menyindir.

"Jangan membuatku menjadi liar padamu. Aku tidak mau melakukannya sebelum pernikahan."

"Dasar mesum.."

Rivaille tak menyahut lagi. Yang ia lakukan hanya mencubit pipi mulus milik gadis disampingnya. Lama-lama bersama gadis itu bisa-bisa ia benar-benar jadi liar. Ah sudahlah.. toh tidak lama lagi semua hal yang ingin dilakukannya pada Petra bisa ia lakukan. Walaupun sedikit heran karena ia bisa mendapatkan Petra dengan mudah, ia menghiraukannya begitu saja. Apapun untuk gadis itu. Apapun..

Suara dentingan lift yang terbuka terdengar. Mereka berdua berjalan berinringan menuju pintu utama kantor ini. Beberapa staf pekerja yang lewat memberi hormat dengan membungkukkan badan saat melihat Rivaille berjalan di depat mereka. Tak ada yang istimewa, seperti biasa. Namun saat keduanya hampir mencapai pintu, langkah mereka terhenti.

Bukanlah tanpa alasan. Tapi ada seseorang yang menahan mereka. Lebih tepatnya seorang bocah. Tinggi bocah itu kira-kira setengah tinggi Rivaille. Ia mengenakan celana panjang berwarna tanah juga baju atasan yang terlihat klasik dengan rompi merah. Bocah itu terlihat sangat... familiar? Ah tentu saja. Lihat tatapan tajam yang angkuh itu, juga potongan rambut hitam miliknya, bisa dibilang sangatlah mirip dengan Rivaille. Yang membedakan hanyalah warna manik tajam itu. Warnanya caramel.

Melihat keberadaan bocah tak tahu diri -menurut Rivaille- yang sudah menghentikan mereka seenaknya, Rivaille memasang tatapan yang tak kalah angkuh dari bocah itu.

"Heh bocah.. menyingkir dari jalanku." Perintah Rivaille, yang langsung mendapat sikutan dari Petra.

Tanpa disangka si bocah langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menunjuk ke arah Rivaille dan Petra bergantian, masih dengan tatapan angkuh dan menantang.

"Kau ayahku! Dan kau ibuku!"

Hening.

Beberapa orang yang memang lewat disana, juga resepsionis yang memang selalu ada disana, langsung menampilkan wajah pokerface. Heran? Tentu. Penasaran? pastinya. Pertanyaan yang tertanam di benak masing-masing saat ini hanyalah, 'sejak kapan atasan nereka itu memiliki hubungan gelap dengan Petra sampai menghasilkan anak berumur sekitar 7 tahun itu'.

Ah persetan dengan tanggapan orang-orang disana.. Yang jelas saat ini Rivaille ingin sekali memberi benjolan secara cuma-cuma pada bocah sialan didapannya. Yang benar saja.. tidak mungkin Rivaille membuat anak dengan Petra yang baru ia lamar kemarin, sudah sebesar ini pula. Kecuali jika Rivaille memang sudah liar dari dulu. Tapi hey.. ia cukup waras untuk tidak menghamili anak gadis orang lain sebelum terikat dalam hubungan suami-istri. Bocah ini pasti sudah tidak waras. Dalam hati, Rivaille merasa miris. Bocah sekecil ini sudah jadi gila.. sebenarnya beban seberat apa yang ditanggungnya sampai berpikir keras dan menjadi gila? Saking kasihannya, Rivaille ingin sekali melempar bocah itu ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"Apa maksudmu?" akhirnya Rivaille bersuara, tampak kekesalan menjadi latar pertanyaan, seolah melupakan rasa kasihan yang tadi diakui Rivaille dalam hati kecilnya.

"Akunsudah bicara dengan jelas! Kau, Levi Ackerman, adalah ayahku. Dan kau, Petra Ackerman, adalah ibuku! Aku sudah mencari kalian!" ucap bocah itu dengan lantang sambil menunjukkan tulisan nama mereka berdua.

"A-ah.. adik kecil.. mungkin kau salah orang. Ini Rivaille, bukan Levi." Petra berucap, tidak menyadari sesuatu sepertinya. Entahlah..

"Hey Petra.. sudah berapa lama kau mengenalku? Masa tidak tahu kalau Levi dibaca Rivaille. Huruf e itu i, huruf huruf i itu ai, ayolah.. aku yakin kau selalu mengikuti pelajaran bahasa inggris dengan baik." Rivaille menimpali.

Selama Petra berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang, Rivaille kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada bocah absurd yang mengaku anaknya.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin, bocah? Aku bahkan baru melihatmu hari ini."

Si bocah tampak merajuk. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, seolah menantang.

"Aku tidak salah! Kalian memang orangtuaku!" teriaknya.

Sebelum bocah itu kembali berteriak dan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi, Rivaille langsung menutup mulut anak itu dengan tangannya. Kemudian mmengangkatnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan didepan pintu masuk.

"Ri-Rivaille!" Petra menyusul langkah pria didepannya.

Sesampainya di dalam mobil, Rivaille yang menempatkan si bocah di bangku penumpang memandangnya melalui kaca spion. Meski wajahnya tidak terlalu kesal saat ini, namun tetap saja Rivaille tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahwa ia merasa terganggu.

"Heh bocah, jelaskan darimana kau datang dan kenapa kau mengatakan kalau kami orangtuamu?"

Petra yang baru memasuki mobil langsung menjatuhkan pandangannya pada objek di belakang, menunggu penjelasan.

"Aku datang dari masa lalu. Kakek Kenny yang membantuku membuat mesin waktu dan menemui kalian di masa ini. Aku tidak mau hidup dalam kesendirianku tanpa orang tua. Jadi aku mencari kalian kemari."

"Kau bercanda? Mana ada mesin waktu. Kau pasti baru bangun dari mimpimu."

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Baik baik, terserah. Kalau memang kau berasal dari masa lalu, kenapa kau tidak bersama orangtuamu yang di masa lalu saja? Kenapa jauh-jauh kemari?"

Bocah itu menunduk. Keangkuhan mulai memudar dari wajahnya. Digantikan dengan wajahnya yang murung.

"Mereka sudah mati, saat aku masih bayi."

Rivaille dan Petra saling berpandangan. Jika maksud bocah itu adalah untuk membuat mereka berdua iba, maka dia sudah berhasil.

"Kau tadi menyebut seseorang. Kakek Kenny? Kenapa tidak bersamanya saja?"

Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana memiliki orang tua.."

"Tapi kami bukan orangtuamu."

Keheningan kembali merasuk. Petra menggenggam tangan Rivaille yang berada di kemudi, untuk mengambil alih berbicara pada anak itu.

"Kenapa.. orangtuamu meninggal?"

"Kakek Kenny bilang.. seorang psikopat memburu mereka dengan kejam saat raksasa menyerang dinding."

"Psikopat? Raksasa?"

"Ayah adalah prajurit terkuat. Tapi.. dia sudah mencapai batas setelah terluka begitu banyak. Dan dia mati terhormat bersama ibuku sebagai komandan pasukan pengintai."

"Pasukan pengintai?"

"Ah Petra, kurasa kira harus segera pergi dari sini. Wartawan mulai berdatangan."

Mendengar itu Petra melirik keluar jendela mobil. Dan ternyata memang benar. Beberapa orang dengan kamera dan tanpa pengenal berdatangan. Dan ia yakin siapa yang dicari mereka.

"Sial. Akan kupastikan siapa yang menyebarkan keberadaan anak ini ke media."

"Secepat itu? Ah... ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan orang penting sepertimu semerepotkan ini.."

Tanpa berkomentar lagi, Rivaille langsung tancap gas menuju tempat yang memang mereka tuju sebelum masalah ini datang, yaitu butik. Tentu saja Rivaille tidak melupakan tujuan itu.

"Dan bocah, kau harus menjelaskan dan membuktikan semuanya di rumah nanti." ucap Rivaille setelah mereka sudah setengah perjalanan.

"Siapa namamu dik?" Petra bertanya dengan senyuman ramah di wajahnya.

"Kiddo.. Kiddo Ackerman."

"Baiklah, Kiddo. Aku yakin kau anak yang baik."

Dan setelah Petra kembali memerhatikan jalan yang dilaluinya, Kiddo tersenyum. Ada sebuah perasaan senang dan lega disana. Perasaan yang baru ia alami juga terasa. Perasaan bahwa walaupun ia baru bisa menemui kedua orang didepannya ini sekarang, tapi ada sebuah ikatan kasat mata yang nampak. Ikatan batin. Cerita kakeknya tentang adanya reinkarnasi ternyata benar -menurutnya-, karena ia yakin kedua orang yang ia cap sebagai ayah dan ibunya ini memang merupakan reinkarnasi orangtuanya. Kiddo hanya bisa berharap keduanya akan menerimanya setelah ini. Baru ia akan kembali ke masanya. Masa yang kejam itu.

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

Wehehey sequelnya bersambung tuh

Tetep tunggu kelanjutannya ya guys, you're my power.

Author gak akan lama kok hehe

Gimana nih ceritanya?

Karena dikomenan ada yg pengen sequel rivetra dan ada yg minta sequel Kiddo juga, jadi author satuin deh hahaha biarin ya?

Nikmati aja biar greget~

Ok see you next chapter

Dan inget, bagi yang baru baca sequel ini, baca dulu fict sebelumnya yaaaa biar enak (?) Tapi warning : fict yg sebelumnya berating M, jadi bagi yang belum cukup umur, pas bagian 'itu'nya di-skip aja ya ^^ kalian kan anak baik

Yuu dibaca dulu yuuu biar gregeeeeet

-author shigeyuki-


	2. Chapter 2

**Unconditionally Plus (sequel)**

.

Chapter 2

.

Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime- _san_

Saya hanya pinjam beberapa _chara_ kece yang ia buat untuk menyenangkan imajinasi saya.

Yoooo~ author balik lagi nih! Belum banyak yang review nih Q_Q.. apa kalian masih pundung karena author udah ngilang lama waktu di unconditionally? Aaah gomenneeee

Readers, kembalilaaaah~ author bikin ini buat kalian loh

Yang udah review di cahpter 1, makasih banyak ya nak TwT.. author seneng banget, sumvah..

Author masih ngarep review kalian, readers tercintah

Para silent readers, author juga hargain kalian kok.. tapi bagaimana caranya author tau kalian pernah mampir Q_Q author bingung... hks

Maapin author gak sempet ngedit ulang chapter kemaren.. jadi banyak typo deh T-T maap ya...

Yuk ah mulai dulu aja

Di chapter depan author akan sempetin buat jawab review yang udah masuk di awal paragraf. Jadi yuk? Review yuk? Ehehehe

Warning : sedikit OOC, author pake OC dari fanpict yang author temuin di blog (yaitu Kiddo) kalo ada yang belum liat, bisa dicari di tumpukan foto grup fb rivetra indonesia. Cari foto yang warnanya dominan kuning caramel.

flat kaya muka kecengan author, konflik aneh dan mungkin mainstream, author juga re-write adegan yang ada di fict author yg dulu (judulnya rainbow days) walaupun agak beda dikit, ini fict rate T yang kadang menjurus ke M, tp author gak akan jelasin lebih panjang kalo ada adegan yg begituan.. silahkan readers sendiri yg bayangin hehe

Ok please enjoy,

RnR

.

.

.

Rivaille hanya terpaku. Melihat bagaimana calon pengantinnya tampak sangat menawan dalam balutan gaun putih yang dicobanya. Rivaille tidak akan menyesal seumur hidup karena memilih gadis ini. Manik caramel yang menatapnya tampak malu-malu menanyakan pendapat. Dan hey ayolah, memakai apapun Petra selalu tampak cantik. Tidak perlu meminta pendapatnya kan.

"Kau kan yang memakainya. Jadi tentukan sendiri. Tapi pastikan kalau pakaian itu akan dipakai untuk yang pertama dan terakhir."

Petra menunjukkan senyum canggungnya. Pria itu tampak sangat bertele-tele. Tapi apapun yang dikatakannya, Petra selalu menikmati bagaimana suara bariton dengan nada sarkastis itu berbicara padanya. Yap, Petra sudah sangat tahu kalau Rivaille tidak pernah bisa berbicara tanpa nada mengejeknya itu. Bahkan pada klien dan ibunya. Tak apa lah, itu sudah jadi rahasia umum ini..

Gadis dengan gaun pengantin indah itu kembali menuju ruang ganti, diikuti oleh wanita staf butik yang membantunya tadi.

Rivaille kembali menjatuhkan pandangan pada Kiddo yang duduk disampingnya. Yang ditatap menoleh. Lihat, jika mereka berada dalam posisi itu mereka memang seperti ayah dan anak. Wajah datar yang tidak ramah, tatapan membunuh, perkataan sarkastis, dan harus diakui bahwa Rivaille mulai merasa bahwa reinkarnasi itu memang ada. Ada sebuah perasaan tertahan saat memerhatikan lebih detail wajah anak itu. Seperti melihat dirinya di masa kecil.

"Hey bocah."

"Apa?"

Rivaille menghembuskan napas. Ah anak ini memang sangat mirip dengannya. Semuanya. Rivaille akui itu.

"Apa kau punya rencana untuk kembali ke jamanmu?"

Kiddo menggelengkan kepalanya. Tampak manis.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin tinggal bersama orang tuaku."

Rivaille menyipitkan matanya. Lagi-lagi bocah ini mengatakan tentang orang tua.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau datang dari masa lalu. Setelah ini pulanglah ke rumahmu."

"Aku sudah janji pada kakek Kenny akan kembali sebulan lagi. Aku tidak bisa kembali sebelum waktu itu tiba."

"Terserah. Aku tidak akan membawamu pulang."

Kiddo masing memasang wajah datarnya. Dengan begitu Rivaille tidak akan bisa membaca perasaan apa yang terlukis disana. Pandai sekali.

Tak lama Petra kembali, dengan pakaian yang ia gunakan saat datang kemari. Dengan tersenyum ia memberi arahan bahwa ia sudah selesai memilih gaun. Saatnya untuk pulang.

"Ayah-"

Rivaille bangkit berdiri. Berjalan lebih dulu sambil menggenggam tangan Petra. Tidak menghiraukan sebuah suara kecil memanggilnya beberapa detik lalu. Ia terus melangkah. Menarik pintu mobil untuk Petra dan menutupnya kembali. Langsunglah ia menuju pintu yang berlawanan, masuk, dan menutupnya dengan keras. Tak memiliki niat sama sekali untuk mendengar protes Petra karena membiarkan Kiddo masih di luar. Rivaille menyalakan mobilnya, meninggalkan tempat dimana Kiddo masih berdiri mematung. Menatap kepergian mobil itu dalam diam.

Kiddo mengarahkan tangan kecilnya ke arah dada. Memandanginya dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah.

"Kakek, kenapa.. rasanya sakit ya.." ia berguman.

Setitik air jatuh dari atas kepalanya. Sontak kepalanya menatap ke arah asal air itu. Awan putih yang menjadi latar tempat ini beberapa jam lalu ternyata sudah berubah warna. Kelam. Ini terlihat gelap. Tetesan yang lain menyusul dengan cepat. Membasahi setiap inci daratan yang tak terhalangi apapun.

" _Nee_ kakek.. apa seperti ini.. langit yang menemani ayah di hari itu.."

.

Rivaille berhasil menghindari semua bentuk protes dan pertanyaan Petra tentang alasan kenapa membiarkan Kiddo tetap disana. Tidak seperti biasanya, Rivaille langsung menancap gas kembali setelah Petra turun dari mobilnya. Tentu saja alasannya adalah untuk menghindari ocehan gadis itu. Tapi tentu saja diam-diam Rivaille memastikan bahwa Petra masuk ke dalam kediamannya, tidak berbuat nekad untuk memanggil taksi dan kembali ke butik. Lagipula saat ini hujan, tentu saja Petra harus berteduh, di dalam rumahnya.

Rivaille sendiri tampak memikirkan banyak hal. Alisnya berkerut karenanya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengetuk-ngetuk kemudi sembari terus melaju. Dia tidak peduli dengan bocah aneh itu, tentu saja. Tapi kenapa ia terus merasa gelisah seperti ini..

Tidak boleh cepat percaya pada orang lain yang baru dikenal, itu didikan ayahnya dari dulu. Dan Rivaille yakin nasihat itu mencakup banyak arti, termasuk bocah pemimpi yang mengaku anaknya. Ya, Rivaille meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah benar. Ia yakin bahwa besok, bocah itu tidak akan menemuinya lagi dan mengatakan semua hal omong kosong tentang orang tuanya lah, reinkarnasi lah, mesin waktu lah, atau apapun itu. Ia yakin, bocah itu akan sadar dalam beberapa menit kemudin bahwa dirinya sedang tidur berjalan dan melakukan hal gila. Iya yakin itu. Yakin namun masih memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Sudahlah.." gumannya menenangkan diri sendiri.

Yakin atau tidak yakin, ia harus dilakukan hanyalah 'tidak mrmikirkan ini lagi'. Anggap bocah itu tidak pernah datang dan mengganggu harinya. Sederhana.

.

.

Rivaille baru saja selesai mandi. Handuk kecil masih bertengger dipundak tegapnya, meski kaos putih dan celana hitam panjang sudah melekat ditubuhnya. Rambut yang basah terus meneteskan air pada handuk dipundaknya itu. Jika biasanya ia selalu cepat menghentikan tetesan air di rambutnya, kali ini tidak. Entah kenapa perhatiannya tertuju pada hujan di luar sana. Hujannya lebih lebat dari sebelumnya. Rivaille yang menyadari itu berjalan menghampiri jendela besar yang menarah ke halaman depan rumahnya. Terlihat aliran air memenuhi halaman. Rerumputan basah sudah berbaur dengan daun-daun dari pohon maple samping rumahnya. Tidak, Rivaille tidak merasa terganggu dengan dedaunan yang berantakan di halamannya, ia malah terus menatap bagaimana langit terus menumpahkan banyak air sampai menambah air yang mengalir itu terus menerus. Kapan akan berhenti?

Hujan lebat itu sangat menghipnotisnya. Membuatnya merasa kedinginan tanpa sebab. Padahal perapian di ruangan itu masih menyala dan menghangatkan seisi ruangan. Ada sebuah kedinginan yang kasat mata.

Tangan Rivaille menyentuh permukaan dingin kaca yang memisahkan tempat ia berada dengan hujan. Kaca di luar sana basah. Sesekali air yang hinggap mengalir ke bawah. Dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kilat membelah langit yang hampir gelap. Rivaille mengerjap.

"Bocah itu.."

Kakinya bergerak sendiri. Bergerak cepat. Ia menyimpan handuknya, langsung meraih mantel hitam yang tergantung ditempatnya. Kakinya terus berjalan. Menuruni tangga, mengambil sembarangan payung yang selalu disimpan di samping pintu. Ia meraih gagang pintu, membukanya dan menyaksikan sendiri derasnya hujan disana.

Tidak ada hambatan saat ia terus melaju menuju mobilnya.

Ada sebuah rasa sesak saat mengingat bagaimana mata bocah itu menatap kepergiannya sore tadi.

Hey bukankah Rivaille sudah tidak peduli? Lalu kenapa ia terus melaju dan seolah tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, menyadari kemana mobilnya melaju. Butik itu. Terakhir ia meninggalkannya disana.

.

.

Mobil yang ia parkirkan di samping jalan benar-benar tidak ia pedulikan. Jalanan sepi. Tak ada siapapun disana. Termasuk Kiddo. Walaupun sudah mengamati setiap sudut jalan dan belokan, Rivaille tetap tidak menemukan sosok siapapun.

Payung yang ia genggam tidak ia gunakan sama sekali. Ia hanya terus mencengkram payung yang belum dibuka itu sambil berlari sesuai firasat liarnya.

Jika dugaan kasarnya benar, jika ingatannya tentang masa kecilnya dulu benar, bahwa saat ia tidak mau pulang Rivaille akan bersembunyi di taman, maka Kiddo pasti ada disana. Sendirian.

Ada sebuah kepedulian yang nampak. Tubuhnya yang sukses basah, berhenti setelah menemukan taman yang paling dekat dengan kawasan butik.

Napasnya terengah. Membuat uap transparan berbaur dengan air hujan. Wajahnya yang tegang kembali merileks saat mendapati sosok yang ia cari berada dalam jangkauan pandangannya. Rivaille akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya, mendekati bocah itu yang tengah duduk di salah satu ayunan.

Manik caramel yang tadinya menunduk menatapnya saat Rivaille tepat berada di hadapan si bocah. Mata itu terlihat polos. Kulit pucat, tangan bergetar mengenggam besi ayunan yang menjadi tempatnya duduk. Tubuhnya basah tentu saja, sama seperti Rivaille.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak pulang ke rumah?" Rivaille bertanya.

Kiddo memalingkan wajahnya. Sedikit merajuk. Ia tidak mau bicara pada orang dihadapannya saat ini. Merasa diacuhkan, Rivaille langsung membuka payung ditangannya, membiarkan payung itu melindungi kepala Kiddo.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau memang tidak memiliki tempat untuk pulang."

Kiddo semakin memalingkan wajahnya.

Hembusan napas Rivaille yang sempat memburu beberapa saat lalu kini sudah stabil. Wajah pucat didepannya sangat mengingatkan Rivaille pada masa kecilnya, saat ia marah pada sang ayah, Kaney.

Rivaille memutuskan menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kiddo, berjongkok didepannya.

"Hey, aku bicara padamu bocah."

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Diam-diam Rivaille memerhatikan bagaimana tangan Kiddo semakin menegang di pegangan ayunan saat Rivaille berbicara padanya. Menimbulkan suara decitan dari besi ayunan yang digenggamnya dengan kuat.

Rivaille menghembuskan napas, menyerah. Mungkin seharuhnya ia memang tidak meninggalkan bocah ini tadi.

"Aku minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu. Itulah kenapa aku datang kemari."

"Setelah itu apa?" Kiddo memotong perkataan Rivaille yang belum selesai seutuhnya. Matanya menyiratkan sebuah amarah.

"Menyuruhku kembali ke jamanku lagi? Meninggalkanku dan berpura-pura tidak melihatku? Meneriakiku kalau semua yang kukatakan adalah omong kosong?!" lanjutnya.

Hening. Meski tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa terlihat kumpulan air yang lain selain air hujan. Tepat berada di kedua manik caramel didepannya.

"Jika memang itu, kau tidak usah datang.. hks."

Bocah itu terisak. Kekuatannya untuk menahan semua emosi yang tertampung sejak tadi sudah melemah. Ia tidak peduli jika dirinya disebut cengeng. Apa keinginannya untuk bersama ayah dan ibunya selama sebulan saja tidak bisa ia dapatkan dengan mudah? Apa perjuangannya selama ini mengumpulkan keberanian dan bahan langka untuk membuat mesin waktu dengan kakeknya berujung sia-sia? Apa ia akan kembali tanpa hasil dan membawa pulang kekecewaan akan hal ini? Apa 2 hari yang ia lalui untuk mencari sosok reinkarnasi ayah dan ibunya di masa depan tidak ada artinya sama sekali? Apa semuanya, berakhir begitu saja setelah ini?

Rivaille mengamati setiap gerakan kecil yang Kiddo lakukan. Dalam sikap diamnya ini, Rivaille memikirkan banyak hal. Terutama bagaimana cara agar ia bisa menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya ia datang kemari, menjelaskan seberapa khawatir dirinya memikirkan ada bocah aneh yang memanggilnya ayah berada diantara hujan lebat ini. Tsundere? Sekitaran sana..

Akhirnya ia tidak lagi berpikir. Rivaille langsung meraih tangan Kiddo agar berdiri bersamanya, tentu saja kepalanya masih dilindungi oleh payung.

"Aku datang untuk membawamu pulang."

Kedua mata Kiddo membulat sempurna. Tangan dingin yang mengenggam tangan kirinya tampak besar. Mampu melindungi tangannya yang kecil. Kiddo menunduk. Tatapannya yang mengabur akibat tampungan air dimatanya, membuatnya tidak bisa melihat tanah dengan jelas.

"Hatch!"

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau hujan-hujanan seperti ini? Kau jadi bersin kan."

Rivaille mengajak rambut Kiddo dengan tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Kiddo yang lebih kecil darinya. Tak lama Rivaille berbalik, berjongkok dan menoleh ke belakang tubuh basahnya.

"Naiklah, kita pulang."

Walaupun sempat terdiam beberapa saat karena terkejut, Kiddo menurut dan naik ke punggung yang tersodor didepannya.

Hup. Rivaille berdiri kembali. Tubuh ringan Kiddo tak seberapa baginya. Satu tangannya masih memegang payung. Sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya juga, toh mereka berdua sudah basah.

Tak lama Rivaille dihadang oleh seseorang yang juga membawa payung.

"Petra? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Petra menghembuskan napas, antara lega dan khawatir.

"Tentu saja aku mencari Kiddo. Tapi syukurlah.."

Gadis itu tersenyum ke arah Kiddo. Dan yang diberi senyuman hanya bisa terpaku.

Petra mendekat, kemudian mengelus kepala Kiddo dengan lembut. Sangat penuh kasih sayang.

"Lain kali, jika pria ini meninggalkanmu lagi, pulanglah padaku. Ya?"

"Hey.. kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat."

"Orang yang meninggalkan anak kecil seorang diri memang jahat. Nah, ayo pulang bersama!"

"Kau datang kemari dengan apa? Kau kan tidak bisa mengemudi.."

"Apa kau lupa ada sebuah jasa pengantar orang yang bernama 'taksi'?"

"Ah iya iya. Hoy Kiddo, berhentilah menangis."

Namun isakan itu malah semakin menjadi. Kiddo merasakannya sekarang. Bagaimana jika ia bersama mereka, di saat seperti ini.

.

"Aku sudah memberitahu ibu tentang pernikahan kita seminggu lagi." ucap Rivaille yang baru datang membawa cangkir kopi miliknya.

Petra yang sibuk memakaikan kemeja kebesaran milik Rivaille pada Kiddo melirik sebentar.

"Baguslah. Kapan ibu pulang?"

"Entah. Mungkin 2 hari lagi. Dia bilang sedang sibuk dengan proyek baru disana."

Petra menepuk-nepuk pundak Kiddo setelah selesai memakaikannya baju. Tampak senang dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri.

"Kau manis sekali, Kiddo. Mirip sekali dengan ayahmu saat kecil."

"Hey!"

Hanya delikan yang Rivaille dapat dari protesnya tadi. Lagipula, ya sudahlah.. ia hanya perlu menemani anak ini selama sebulan kan? Tidak sulit.

"Jadi, bocah.. kau sudah berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya. Mulailah."

Kiddo yang dari tadi menggenggam sebuah benda bulat pipih menyerupai koin di tangan kirinya mulai menunjukkan benda itu. Rivaille dan Petra menunggu penjelasan lebihnya.

"Aku berpindah tempat ke masa ini karena memegang benda yang berhubungan dengan mesin waktunya. Jadi aku sudah bilang, aku tidak bisa pulang karena kakek Kenny yang mengatur mesinnya. Sebulan lagi baru aku akan dikirim kembali kesana."

"Kenapa bisa menciptakan benda seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya membantunya mengumpulkan bahan. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana kakek merangkainya. Lagipula, kakek Kenny memutuskan untuk keluar dari polisi militer jadi memiliki banyak waktu luang."

"Polisi militer? Ah kau juga pernah menyangkut-nyangkut soal raksasa dan pasukan pengintai, apa itu?"

Kiddo mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa merah yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya tadi. Cerita yang akan ia katakan sangat panjang, apalagi tentang teror yang menghantuinya selama hidup disana.

"Aku yakin umat manusia akhirnya bisa mendapatkan kebebasannya. Di masa ini.. tidak ada raksasa kan?"

Baiklah, untuk ukuran bocah berumur 7 tahun, Kiddo terlihat sangat jenius saat menjelaskan sesuatu. Kemampuan istimewa huh?

"Raksasa hidup meneror manusia di jamanku. Mereka memakan kami hidup-hidup. Untung saja kami dilindungi oleh 3 dinding besar yang dipuja beberapa orang. Tapi terkadang raksasa bisa menghancurkan bagian dinding dan menerobos masuk. Karena itulah kami memiliki 3 kelompok prajurit yang memiliki tugas berbeda-beda. Ada penjaga dinding, polisi militer dan pasukan pengintai."

Kiddo mengambil sebuah jeda. Mengecek apakah Rivaille dan Petra benar-benar menyimaknya atau tidak. Tapi ternyata, melihat bagaimana keduanya menunggu Kiddo melanjutkan, membuat bocah caramel itu kembali berbicara.

"Ayah adalah prajurit terkuat yang mengabdi di pasukan pengintai. Dan ibu adalah pemilik kedai kopi terkenal. Tak lama setelah menikah, ayah diangkat menjadi komandan. Mengadakan ekspedisi luar dinding. Dan saat yang sama anggota polisi militer gila menyudutkan ibu. Ibu membawaku lari, dibantu kakek Kenny. Meskipun berhasil melarikan diri, karena lengah dan terjebak oleh raksasa yang menerobos dinding, ibu jatuh ke tangan musuh. Kakek bertarung melawan raksasa sambil menggendongku. Saat terdesak ayah kembali, dengan luka tembakan yang parah. Dia berhasil menusuk psikopat itu, menyelamatkan ibu. Tapi ternyata si psikopat gila itu masih bisa bangkit berdiri dan menusuk ayah juga ibu, bersamaan. Saat itulah aku... kehilangan mereka. Aku dirawat oleh kakek sampai saat ini."

"Apa.. raksasa disana masih ada?"

"Ya.. namun yang aku dengar kami mulai dekat dengan kebebasan. Tapi aku tidak peduli."

Tiba-tiba Petra memeluk Kiddo, sangat erat. Perasaan tulus mengalir begitu saja.

"Kau sudah hidup dengan berat..."

Dan Kiddo hanya memejamkan matanya. Merasakan bagaimana sensasi hangatnya seorang 'ibu'.

.

"Tuan, nyonya besar sudah pulang." ucap kepala pelayan di rumah Rivaille.

Rivaille yang baru saja bangun dan menyesap kopi paginya, serasa ingin menyemburkan kopi dimulutnya. Tapi baiklah, itu menjijikkan.

Rivaille langsung berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Pasti ibunya ada disana. Ia harus segera menjelaskan situasi yang ia hadapi sebelum kesalahpahaman muncul. Rivaille bergegas, tanpa sadar dengan kehadiran Kiddo yang juga baru bangun tidur mengikutinya.

"Rivailleee~" suata ibunya melengking memanggil Rivaille. Sungguh, ia membenci itu.

Akhirnya Rivaille berhasil menangkap sosok yang memanggilnya. Tengah duduk dengan elegan di sofa antik miliknya.

"Aku ingin segera pulang saat tahu kau akan menikah, jadi aku membiarkan asistenku yang mengurus pekerjaan disana."

"A-ah.. ibu.. pernikahannya kan seminggu lagi."

"No no no! Itu genap 6 hari lagi!"

Wajar terawat Kuchel tampak sumringan. Helai rambut hitam yang ia sanggul alakadarnya memberi kesan 'ibu-ibu' dari wanita awet muda yang berstasus sebagai ibu Rivaille itu.

Rivaille hanya bisa menghela napas kasar mendengar ocehan ibunya yang kembali ia dengar setelah sekian lama libur.

"Aah Rivaille! Aku ingin bertenu dengan Petra- _chan_ mu itu nanti siang. Pertemukan aku dengannya ya~"

"Iya iya.. sekarang ibu istirahat saja dulu. Kau kan baru sampai dari bandara. Lagipula.. kenapa tidak bilang akan datang hari ini."

"Kau tidak tahu yang namanya kejutan ya?"

"Ya, aku sangat tidak tahu." Rivaille menekankan.

Kuchel yang masih senyum-senyum mulai menangkap sosok dibelakang anaknya. Sosok yang lebih pendek.

"Ayah, apa itu nenek?"

Mendengar itu, senyum di wajah Kuchel menghilang. Matanya menajam memandang bergantian ke arah Rivaille dan Kiddo. Merasa alarm bahaya berbunyi, Rivaille mati kutu. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau.. membuat anak dan aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang?" perkataan itu lebih terdengar mendesis.

"Biar aku jelaskan, ibu. Aku-"

PLAKK!

Rivaille mendapat sarapan tamparan dari ibunya selain kopi tadi. Sarapan terburuknya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu menjadi pria bejat dan menghamili seorang gadis tanpa hubungan pernikahan. Membesarkan anak itu sampai sebesar ini dan menyembunyikannya dariku? Siapa ibunya huh? Siapa gadis malang yang berhasil kau hasut untuk menghabiskan hasratmu hah?!"

"Karena itu dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Tidak tidak.. aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasanmu tanpa ibu dari anak ini. Batalkan pertemuanku dengan Petra, dan ganti dengan pertemuanku dengan penghasil anakmu ini."

"Tapi, ibu-"

"No no no! Biarkan aku istirahat sekarang. Persetan dengan bocah yang mirip denganmu itu."

Kuchel berlalu pergi. Tangannya memegangi kepalanya, pose orang pusing. Rivaille bisa mendengar gumanan Kuchel yang berlalu. Terdengar seperti umpatan baginya.

"Ah tidak tidak.. aku tidak cukup tua untuk menjadi seorang nenek.."

Lagi-lagi Rivaille menghembuskan napas kasar. Kemudian melirik Kiddo disampingnya. Tanpa emosi sama sekali.

"Maaf.. itu salahku ya.."

"Tidak. Sama sekali bukan salahmu. Dia hanya terlalu terobsesi dengan umur muda. Tidak usah khawatir, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat."

.

.

- **TBC** -

.

.

.

.

Kuchelnya OOC banget ya? Jadi kaya tante-tante girang... -_-'

Maapkan...

Adakah typo?

Maapkan...

Kependekan?

Maapkan...

Author kece?

Maapkan...

Author ngantuk nih ... see you next chapter aja ya? Hoaaaaam ... #gubrag

Review please ^^

-author shigeyuki-


	3. Chapter 3

**Unconditionally Plus (sequel)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

.

Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime

Fict ini murni hasil otak nista author

Sebelumnya... author... sangat terharuuuuuuu /

Author senyum-senyum sendiri pas baca review kalian readers.. :'))

Love you alllll~~

Review yang udah masuk~~

 **#BLamprouge-kun : ehehehe author speachless bacanya ^/^ awalnya author jg ga srek soal mesin waktu dan hal-hal tak masuk akan lainnya, tapi author kekeh pengen datengin Kiddo dari masa lalu hehe. Jujur, author nyesek-nyesek gitu pas tulis yg ujan-ujanan.. tapi yah... author kan masocist :'v lalu soal typo, iya author juga sadar pas udah diupload jadi maapin yaa, author usahain typonya ilang kedepannya ^^ duh author seneng sangaaaat~~ arigatou gozaimasu ^o^**

 **#Lilac : idung author udah terbang jauh tuh~ jadi pengen peluk kamu nak TwT author seneng banget dipanggil kece -v- ah jadi maluuu -/- nanti ya, erwin-hange bakal nyempil juga disini hehe. Keep enjoy~**

 **# : author baca review faraz-san sambil dinyanyiin loh wkwkwk. Iya, author rasa juga emang kurang panjang.. tapi author udah mentok disana, daripada kelamaan upload mending author udahin seadanya eheheh ;) semua pertanyaan darimu bakal dijawab di ending ceritanya nanti buahahaha *tawaniata* jadi~ tetp baca yaaa~ duh author terharu sudah jadi favorit kamu TwT hueeeee author sangat terharuuuu hks hks hks.. yuk dibaca juga fict author yg lain ^^ masih ditunggu untuk RnR looohh kebanyakan bumbu-bumbu rivetra yg author bikin ^v^ love youu**

 **#Yamasaki Naomi : selamat datang naomi-saaan~ mari silahkan nikmati kenistaan dunia fict author ini ^w^ terimakasih udah baca sama fict yg sebelumnya juga hehehe. Author seneng banget nih! Masih ada loh fict author yg rivetra, silahkan ketik nama 'shigeyuki zero' di kolom pencarian writer. Silahkan berkunjung~~~**

 **#aiharakotoko : aduh aihara-chan, author malah lebih kaget dan seneng dapet review dari aihara-chan ^w^ *guling-guling* author emang udah punya rencana bikin fict yg kamu rekomendasiin kok~~ tunggu rilisnya yaaaak~ mari dibaca fict author yg lain lagi yaaa love u**

 **#MiyuTanuki : arigatou gozaimasu sudah menyempatkan review ^^ jujur ya, author emang belum siap buat sequel yg sekali tamat, soalnya banyak masalah yang pengen author masukin hehehehe nista banget yak. Tapi author harap Miyu-san tetep baca sampai akhir yaaaa~ maap juga soal typo gak tau diri yang berkeliaran disana *bow* author yang salah kok, bukan Levi (?)**

 **#Mitha Angely : sebagai orang pertama yg review, author kasih gelas yaa *kasihgelas* hehehehe review mitha-san sungguh membangkitkan semangat buat nulis chapter selanjutnya! Keep RnR yoooo ^o^**

.

Nah sekarang masuk chapter 3 nih, wehehehehy keep RnR ya guys ^^

You're my spirit

Mari dinikmati,

Author bikin agak panjang ya.. biar greget

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

Kuchel mengetuk-ngetukkan kuku mengkilat miliknya di atas meja. Tatapannya yang tak kalah tajam dengan Rivaille terus terpaku pada objek dihadapannya, yaitu Rivaille, Petra dan Kiddo. Tak lama wanita itu menghembuskan napas dengan bosan. Restoran mewah yang menjadi tempatnya saat ini terlihat sepi. Tentu saja, karena seisi restoran ini sudah dipesan khusus oleh Kuchel. Jadwal makan siang nyatanya masih sekitar satu jam lagi, namun ia dan 3 orang yang bersamanya ini sudah ada disana sejak setengah jam lalu.

"Jadi anak ini datang dari masa lalu dan akan tinggal bersamamu sebulan kedepan?" Kuchel menyuarakan pikirannya.

Rivaille mengangguk malas. Menjelaskan hal seperti ini pada ibunya memang termasuk hal yang sulit. Karena siapa yang akan percaya.

"Jadi, ibu anak ini Petra?" lanjutnya lagi sambil mengalihkan jarinya untuk menunjuk Petra.

"Di masa lalu." tegas Rivaille.

Wanita itu tampak mengangguk-angguk sebagai tanda sedang mencerna semua informasi kurang masuk akal yang ia terima. Sepertinya memang sulit untuk percaya hal aneh seperti datang dari masa lalu untuk mencari reinkarnasi. Tapi ya sudahlah.. bagaimanapun, anak didepannya ini akan tetap disana selama sebulan kedepan. Setidaknya Kuchel bisa bernapas lega karena dirinya tidak benar-benar menjadi seorang nenek. Mungkin setelah masalah ini berlalu, ia harus memperingati Rivaille agar tidak terlalu cepat membuat anak. Secara fisik dan mental, Kuchel sangatlah belum siap untuk kehadiran seorang cucu. Oh ayolah, umurnya yang sudah lebih dari kepala empat bahkan sama sekali tidak nampak di wajahnya.

"Uh baik baik, terserah kalian. Yang penting dia bukan cucuku."

"Tapi ibu.."

"Buatlah anggapan kalau Kiddo memang cucumu, hanya sebulan kan." potong Rivaille.

Awalnya Kuchel hanya menatap alakadarnya pada Rivaille. Ia berpikir sejak kapan putranya itu terlihat sangat serius terhadap sesuatu -selain Petra-. Mungkin bocah ingusan yang mirip dengan Rivaille itu memang memiliki suatu ikatan tak kasat mata. Ikatan dari masa lalu? Mungkin iya. Walaupun Kuchel masih menaruh ketidakpercayaannya terhadap omong kosong ini.

Akhirnya Kuchel mengela napas menyerah. Kedengarannya memang tidak sulit, tapi lihat saja nanti. Semoga saja Kiddo adalah anak baik seperti Rivaille dulu, semoga.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan minta yang aneh-aneh ya!"

Senyum di wajah Petra mengembang, begitu juga Kiddo. Tapi Rivaille tampak bereaksi biasa saja. Ya baginya tidak ada pengaruh banyak juga sih, toh Kiddo akan tinggal bersama Rivaille. Sepertinya Rivaille melupakan fakta kalau Kuchel juga akan tinggal disana untuk sementara.

"Ah karena semuanya sudah cukup jelas, aku pulang duluan saja ya? Ada yang harus aku kerjakan." Kuchel berdiri dari duduknya, lantas segera pamit untuk pergi. Padahal wanita itu yang mengajak mereka ke tempat ini, tapi nyatanya dia sendiri yang pulang lebih dulu.

Rivaille memandang kepergian ibunya dengan bosan. Kemudian memandang bergantian pada Petra dan Kiddo.

"Kita akan tetap menunggu makan siang disini?" Suara bariton itu terdengar dari mulutnya

"Terlanjur dipesan kan? Setidaknya hargai pelayanan restoran ini."

"Bukankah jika kita pergi, mereka mengurangi kesibukan dan tetap mendapat bayaran dari kita?"

"Tidak semuanya senang diperlakukan seperti itu, dasar orang kaya."

Rivaille mendengus dengan sedikit senyuman kecut dibibirnya. Ia selalu suka bagaimana cara gadis itu mengejeknya tanpa sensor. Dirinya jadi merasa seperti manusia normal.

"Semoga saja tidak ada yang datang dan menyadari kehadiran bocah ini diantara kita."

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya untuk makan siang? Kurasa itu hanya keluargamu saja."

"Kau saja yang belum tahu. Pasangan Erwin-Hange, kurasa mereka juga sama sepertiku. Malah lebih ekstrem."

"Ah.. pengantin baru itu ya.."

Sebuah senyum miris terlihat. Sebelum bibir itu menempel pada gelas berisi wine yang akan ia teguk. Sebuah sensasi pahit langsung menyerbu rongga pengecapnya. Rasa pahit yang tentu berbeda dengan rasa pahit pada kopi. Jika tidak disuguhkan, Rivaille tidak akan sengaja memesan wine untuk menghiasi meja makan siangnya. Tapi itu semua ibunya yang memesan. Apa boleh buat kan.

Melihat bagaimana Rivaille meneguk wine itu dengan tenang, Kiddo tampak tertarik dengan cairan berwarna merah itu. Matanya terlihat berbinar karenanya.

"Ayah, itu apa?" tanyanya.

Rivaille yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung menghentikan aksinya. Kembali menyimpan gelas di tangannya ke atas meja.

"Ini anggur. Kau tidak boleh meminumnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bisa mabuk."

"Mabuk? Seperti saat setelah meminum sake?"

Rivaille, juga Petra langsung tertegun. Dari mana anak ini tahu tentang sake?

"A-ah.. Kiddo, kenapa kau tahu soal sake?" kali ini Petra yang bersuara.

"Kakek Kenny yang menjelaskannya padaku. Soalnya aku selalu mendapatinya meminum sake saat malam. Dan setelahnya dia bicara tidak karuan karena mabuk."

"Wah.. dunia disana ternyata sangat kejam ya.."

"Tapi dia sudah bilang kalau kau tidak boleh minum itu kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baguslah."

Petra tersenyum penuh arti pada Rivaille. Ia sangat senang karena sepertinya Rivaille mulai terbiasa dengan sosok 'ayah' yang ia emban saat ini. Tampak dari bagaimana Rivaille mengkhawatirkan lingkungan Kiddo.

"Sebentar lagi makan siangnya datang." seru Petra riang.

.

X

.

Malam ini Kiddo diajak Petra untuk tidur di rumahnya. Lagipula, kemarin Kiddo menginap di rumah Rivaille, jadi hari ini gilirannya menghabiskan waktu dengan anak itu. Petra tentunya sudah menceritakan semuanya pada sang ayah, agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman seperti pada Kuchel. Tidak akan menunggu banyak waktu untuk saat dimana Petra benar-benar bisa merasakan 'keluarga' yang sebenarnya.

Petra dengan sangat perhatian memainkan jemari milik Kiddo. Bahkan terlihat sangat menikmatinya, tidak menghiraukan tatapan heran dari bocah yang berstatus sebagai anaknya ini. Petra hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu sebulan itu dengan menyenangkan. Mengingat bagaimana masa lalu Kiddo, membuat Petra semakin ingin memanjakan anak itu. Tidak ada salahnya kan? Tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa membawa Kiddo ke tempat umum dengan sembarangan, apalagi dengan Rivaille juga. Bisa-bisa media menjatuhkan gosip yang aneh-aneh. Dan itu akan menghancurkan reputasi perusahaan dan keluarga mereka. Ya, memangnya apa lagi jika bukan tuduhan melakukan hubungan di luar nikah.

"Ibu.." Kiddo bersuara.

Manik milik Petra yang tadinya memandangi jemari itu dengan seksama mulai menjatuhkan pandangan pada Kiddo. Dan menunggunya berbicara lebih banyak.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku bersama kalian?" ucapnya sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula kau tidak bisa pulang kan? Dan Rivaille juga sudah menyetujuinya. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

Kiddo menundukkan kepalanya. Terlihat sebuah kesenangan yang disembunyikan. Itu malah menambah kegemasan Petra padanya.

"Nah, Kiddo, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Petra mulai bisa mengendalikan perasaan senang yang melimpah itu.

Kiddo mengangguk.

"Bagaimana sosok Rivaille di masa lalu?"

Setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar tanpa sedikitnya senyuman yang menurun. Kiddo tampak menimbang-nimbang. Ia memang tidak memiliki kenangan apapun tentang kedua orang tuanya. Tapi untung saja Kenny mau menceritakan apa yang ia tahu tentang mereka. Mungkin itu yang akan dikatakan Kiddo sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Petra tadi.

"Dia sangat hebat. Itu yang kakek katakan."

"Lalu?"

"Mm.. dia selalu melindungi ibu dan mengutamakannya, prajurit yang sangat kuat dan selalu dipanggil sebagai prajurit umat manusia terkuat. Catatan penaklukan raksasa milik ayah sangat mencengangkan, itulah kenapa orang-orang menaruh harapan besar padanya. Tapi..."

Kiddo mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, pandangan kosong. Melihat itu Petra sedikit demi sedikit menurunkan senyumannya. Pasti ada yang membuat Kiddo tertekan.

"Nyatanya ayah pergi terlalu cepat, ibu juga."

Sekarang Petra merasakan bagaimana tekanan-tekanan itu bertumpuk di pundak mungil Kiddo. Dunia yang tidak aman, kehilangan orang terkasih, kesepian, mimpi buruk apa yang tidak sepedih itu?

Petra tidak bisa berkomentar apapun. Bagaimana pun, Petra tidak begitu mengenal bagaimana sosok-sosok di masa lalu. Apa ada cara untuk menghibur bocah ini? Jika ada Petra akan dengan senang hati mengorbankan apapun. Ada sebuah ikatan yang membuatnya merasa sangat berhubungan dengan ini. Kekuatan reinkarnasi benar-benar luar biasa.

Kiddo kembali menatap Petra yang duduk menyejajarkan wajahnya. Tekanan itu tidak kembali terlihat.

"Tapi sekarang ada ibu disini. Aku yakin aku baik-baik saja." seru Kiddo.

Petra tersenyum miris. Kemudian mengelus pipi dihadapannya dengan lembut.

"Maaf sudah mengingatkanmu pada masa-masa sulit itu.."

Kiddo membalas dengan senyuman. Tanpa beban sedikitpun, yang sebelumnya sangat nampak disana.

"Aku sangat senang bisa ada disini. Tapi, ibu.. kenapa, ayah tidak disini juga?"

"Ah itu.. belum bisa seperti itu."

"Kenapa belum bisa? Aku ingin tidur bersama kalian berdua."

"Tidak bisa, nanti saja ya?"

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak, tidak mungkin."

"Jadi kenapa?"

Petra terdiam sejenak. Ia meninbang-nimbang jawaban yang akan ia berikan. Tapi ini terasa berat karena keinginan sederhana Kiddo. Jangan sampai anak itu menangis karenanya. Walaupun itu tidak mungkin.

"Ibu?"

"Ah? Itu.. kami.. belum bisa tinggal serumah. Jadi bersabarlah, ya?"

Kiddo hanya mengangguk murung. Mungkin memang itu yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

"Kalau kau merindukannya, bagaimana kalau ditelepon saja?"

"Apa? Apa itu?"

Disanalah Petra menyadari kalau di masa Kiddo tinggal belum ada yang namanya alat komunikasi.

"Ah dengan telepon kau bisa berbicara dengan orang yang jauh. Mungkin itu bisa membuatmu senang."

Masih dengan kebingunan dibenaknya, Kiddo memerhatikan Petra yang sibuk memainkan jarinya di atas ponsel. Sampai benda tipis itu diberikan padanya, Kiddo masih bertanya-tanya tentang hal apa yang akan terjadi setelah benda itu ditempelkannya di telinga, sesuai intruksi dari Petra.

Tak lama sebuah suara selain bunyi 'tut tut' terdengar. Suara itu berhasil membuat rona bahagia terlukis di wajah Kiddo.

 _"Hallo? Petra? Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"_

Petra memberi tanda agar Kiddo mulai berbicara. Tapi tampaknya ia masih cukup terkejut dengan suara di telinganya itu.

 _"Petra? Kenapa kau diam saja?"_

"Ayah.."

Giliran suara di seberang yang tak terdengar. Mungkin keterkejutan melanda Rivaille disana.

Namun tak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk kembali mendengar suara itu. Diawali sebuah kekehan ringan, Kiddo bisa mendengar suara lagi.

 _"Ada apa, Kiddo? Aku tidak menyangka kau yang menghubungiku. Pasti disuruh ibumu kan?"_

"Ayah, kapan kita bisa tidur bersama?"

 _"Hah?"_

Kiddo masih menunggu jawaban yang pasti. Dengan wajah yang jelas sumringan.

 _"Ah.. mungkin beberapa hari lagi. Tapi sebelum itu, bukankah lebih baik jika kau mau membiarkan kami tidur berdua dulu? Siapa tahu nanti kau bisa dapat adik."_

"Adik? Aku belum memikirkan itu. Aku belum mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, aku tidak mau adik!"

 _"Kau egois juga ya.."_

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan aku punya adik! Aku tidak mau!"

 _"Hey, kau tidak boleh menentang ayahmu."_

"Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

Sebuah kekehan kembali terdengar dari sana.

 _"Akan kupertimbangkan nanti. Sekarang, berikan ponselnya pada ibumu."_

Walau sedikit enggan, Kiddo tetap menurut dan membiarkan Petra yang mengambil alih pembicaraan. Satu sisi ia bisa mendengar apa yang Petra katakan, dan sisi lain ia tidak tahu Rivaille berbicara apa dari sana.

 _"Kenapa membiarkannya menelepon?"_

"Kurasa dia merindukanmu. Aku jadi tidak tega kan."

 _"Ya sudahlah.. ini sudah malam, ajak dia tidur. Kita bisa mengobrol lagi besok di kantor."_

"Tapi sepertinya Kiddo masih ingin berbicara denganmu."

 _"Bujuk saja dia, kau kan pintar melakukan itu. Nah tutup teleponnya."_

"Ah, kau masih sama seperti dulu."

 _"Tidak bisa menutup telepon lebih dulu? Ya, aku memang masih sama."_

Sesaat Petra tersenyum hangat. Sukses membuat Kiddo sangat penasaran.

"Baiklah, aku tutup ya?"

 _"Ah tunggu."_

"Apa?"

 _"Aishite iru yo."_

Petra menghembuskan napas dengan tenang, senyumannya tampak lebih bermakna.

"Aku juga, Rivaille."

 _"Oyasumi."_

"Mm, oyasumi."

Percakapan pun berakhir. Melihat Petra meletakan ponsel itu di atas meja, Kiddo yakin kalau perbincangan dengan Rivaille sudah berakhir. Itulah kenapa ia menggembungkan pipi karena kesal. Saatnya Petra membujuk.

"Ayahmu bilang kita harus cepat tidur. Bagaimana kalau kita menurutinya?"

"Tapi!"

"Masih ada hari esok, Kiddo."

"Uh.."

Akhirnya Kiddo menyerah. Ternyata sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Rivaille, Petra pandai membujuk. Kemampuan yang hebat dimatanya.

.

X

.

Tanpa disangka, Rivaille datang ke ruang kerja Petra. Otomatis 2 orang rekan satu ruangannya nampak terkejut dan langsung memberikan hormat mereka pada sang presiden direktur.

"Bisakah meninggalkanku berdua saja dengan Petra?"

Mendengar permintaan yang seperti perintah itu terlontar dari mulut Rivaille, 2 rekan Petra langsung menurut untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada jamiman tentang gosip yang menyebar soal hubungan Rivaille dan Petra.

Rivaille menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja yang berada tepat di depan meja kerja Petra. Ia menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, terlihat sangat berkuasa.

"Ada apa?" Petra mengawali pembicaraan.

Tak ada respon apapun dari Rivaille. Ia terus menatap Petra dengan caranya, mengikat dan menekan.

"Aku tidak menerima alasan sepele loh ya." ucap Petra lagi. Disusul dengan helaan napas dan aktivitas membereskan beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di mejanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" akhirnya suara Rivaille terdengar.

Petra langsung memandang lawan bicaranya dan tersenyum kecut. Walaupun Rivaille sering menanyakan hal itu pada Petra, tetap saja gadis itu selalu membalas dengan senyuman kecut. Seolah meremehkan kemampuan pandangan si pria akan kondisinya.

Merasa mengerti dengan arti senyuman kecut itu, Rivaille kembali bersuara.

"Baguslah. Kuharap keadaan bocah itu juga sama sepertimu."

"Sepertinya kau mulai memerhatikan Kiddo seperti anakmu sendiri ya? Aku senang."

"Dia di rumah dengan siapa?"

"Mm? Kebetulan ayahku tidak ke kantor hari ini, jadi Kiddo bersamanya."

Rivaille mengangguk tanda mengerti. Yah setidaknya ia bisa memercayai calon ayah mertuanya, daripada anak itu diserahkan pada pengasuh anak. Kalaupun memang mendesak, Rivaille harus memberi tes terlebih dahulu pada orang yang akan menjaga Kiddo.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Rivaille memikirkan hal itu. Ini tentang rencana bulan madunya nanti. Akan sangat sulit jika membawa serta Kiddo dalam perjalanan. Bukannya tidak mungkin, namun istilah privasi tidak akan terwujud. Yang ada seharian akan dilalui bertiga.

Bukan, bukannya Rivaille tidak mau mengajak Kiddo. Tapi tetap saja membawa seseorang saat bulan madu adalah hal langka yang hanya dilakukan orang tidak waras. Oh baiklah, mungkin Rivaille memang akan jadi tidak waras setelahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan acara kita di Perancis nanti?"

Petra menoleh. Jarang-jarang Rivaille menanyakan soal rencana-rencana dalam hidupnya, terkecuali jika ada hal yang bisa dikhawatirkan menjadi sumber ketidak-lancaran acaranya.

"Tidak ada masalah kan?" Petra bertanya balik, belum menyadari maksud Rivaille.

Rivaille melangkah mendekati Petra, tepat berdiri di hadapannya. Bisa saja Rivaille memajukan tubuhnya sedikit saja untuk bisa menyentuh bibir gadisnya, tapi itu bukan saat yang tepat. Mungkin nanti.

"Maksudku.. kita akan membawa Kiddo juga?"

Petra mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Tentu. Tidak mungkin meninggalkannya berhari-hari kan?"

Entah dorongan dari mana, Rivaille mulai memainkan rambut lembut Petra dengan jemarinya. Ada sebuah sensasi tersendiri saat rambut itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

"Kau terlihat khawatir.. apa kau keberatan jika Kiddo ikut?"

Manik kelam kebiruan itu menangkap manik caramel didepannya.

"Tidak juga."

Petra memandang Rivaille dengan lekat. Tatapan yang sangat menghipnotis. Sampai gadis itu mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Rivaille.. apa kau sadar kalau karyawan lain sedang mengintip di balik pintu kaca itu?" ucapnya sambil berbisik, tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan dalam gerakannya.

"Biarkan saja. Toh sebentar lagi kau jadi istriku."

Dan setelahnya, karena memang tidak peduli dengan beberapa karyawan yang telah seenak jidat mengintip dibalik pintu, Rivaille langsung mengecup bibi Petra dengan lembut. Paling yang akan ditanyai nanti bukan dirinya, tapi Petra. Nista sekali..

.

X

.

Di sebuah gereja megah terdengar suara denting lonceng yang menggema. Sorakan bahagia tak menghalangi suara lonceng yang bergaung. Mawar putih tersebar dimana-mana, sebagai hasil dari perbuatan para tamu yang melemparkan kelopak-kelopak bunga pada sepasang pengantin yang baru mengucap janji suci.

Pengantin pria mengenakan jas tuxedo lengkap berwarna putih, terlihat sangat berkarisma dan menawan. Dan wanitanya terlihat bagaikan malaikat dengan menggunakan gaun putih indah yang menjuntai di bagian belakangnya. Jahitan sederhana namun elegan itu terlihat sangat cocok dikenakan si gadis.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rivaille dan Petra. Ya, sesuai dengan apa yang direncanakan sebelumnya, tepat seminggu setelah Rivaille melamar gadis itu di sebuah kafe mereka mengadakan upacara pernikahan. Dan pestanya bertemakan pesta taman. Itulah kenapa sekarang mereka berada di lahan terbuka berumput hijau yang asri, tepat berada di samping gereja yang menjadi saksi bisu janji suci itu terucap.

Kini mereka berdua menjadi objek utama di tengah para tamu yang mengenakan dress code putih. Terlihat beberapa orang-orang penting yang hadir. Tak banyak memang tamu yang hadir di upacara ini. Hanya sanak saudara dan orang berpengaruh yang mendapat undangan khusus menghadiri upacara pernikahan. Barulah nanti malam, pesta diadakan di sebuah hotel berbintang. Dimana semua karyawan dan orang-orang yang Rivaille dan Petra kenal bisa menghadiri pesta.

Banyak yang memberikan selamat secara langsung pada pasangan itu. Ada juga yang hanya melihat dan tersenyum ikut merasakan kebahagiaan.

Di salah satu kursi tamu terduduk Kiddo disana. Anak itu memakai setelan rapi. Baru sekarang ia mengerti kenapa ayah dan ibunya itu belum bisa tinggal bersama. Kiddo sedikit lega akan hal itu. Karena dugaannya tentang pertengkaran tidak terjadi.

Tak sedikit orang yang menyadari kehadiran Kiddo disana. Tentu saja bocah itu terlihat memancing perhatian. Tidak salah lagi, itu karena wajah Kiddo yang sangat familiar dengan pengantin pria di acara ini.

Memang ide yang buruk membawa Kiddo ke tempat dengan orang banyak seperti sekarang. Tapi apa boleh buat, tidak mungkin juga Kiddo ditinggal sendiri di rumah. Persetan dengan semua dugaan kasar para tamu tentang Kiddo. Jika ada yang berani mengusik bocah itu, Rivaille sendiri yang akan membereskannya.

Kiddo menatap sekitar dengan mata bulatnya. Sama sekali tidak ada celah untuk menghampiri Rivaille dan Petra. Itu artinya, ia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Sampai keadaan lengang.

Sibuk mengamati objek di depan sana, Kiddo tidak menyadari ada seorang pria tegap yang menghampirinya dengan mencurigakan. Kiddo baru menyadari kehadirannya saat pria itu menyapanya.

"Kau sendirian adik kecil?"

Spontas Kiddo menoleh pada asal suara. Sebenarnya ia bukan tipe orang yang akan dengan mudah menjawab pertanyaan orang asing, tapi lihat saja kelanjutan tindakan pria ini.

Merasa dihiraukan oleh Kiddo, pria itu langsung menambah pertanyaannya.

"Sepertinya kau berhubungan langsung dengan tokoh utama acara ini kan?"

Kiddo mendelik. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat membenci pria sok akrab dihadapannya. Seperti ada sebuah trauma tersendiri yang membuat Kiddo teramat sangat tidak aman jika berada didekatnya. Keringat dingin pun sukses meluncur di pelipisnya.

"Aku Moses, sahabat Rivaille. Kau tidak usah takut seperti itu. Aku bukan orang jahat."

Tetap tak ada respon apapun dari Kiddo selain tatapan sengitnya.

"Nah, adik kecil, katakanlah pada paman siapa namamu?"

"Kau bukan pamanku."

"Ahahaha anggap saja aku dan Rivaille adalah saudara. Nah, katakan padaku, kau.. anaknya kan?"

Kiddo tertegun. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin ia menceritakan bahwa Rivaille memang ayahnya, di masa lalu. Orang bernama Moses ini masih sangatlah asing baginya. Walaupun perasaan kuat menyatakan kalau orang ini adalah musuh.

Kepalanya mencoba untuk mengingat hal pahit yang sudah lama ia kubur untuk memusnahkan rasa dendam. Untuk kali ini saja, ia harus menggali kembali kuburan itu. Demi mengaktifkan ingatannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kiddo tampak menggigil. Keringat dingin yang mengucur semakin banyak. Ia mulai mengingat apa yang sudah ia lupakan. Nama itu..

"Moses..." suranya menggeram.

"Sepertinya darah Rivaille memang mengalir pada dirimu. Tidak menghormati orang penting, ah aku tidak terkejut."

Tangan gemetar yang mengepal itu semakin jelas terlihat.

"Kau.. yang menghancurkan semuanya.." Kiddo kembali menggeram. Segala emosi terkumpul membuat suaranya terdengar tertahan oleh desakan emosi itu.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar anak Rivaille kan?" tanya Moses, menghiraukan pernyataan Kiddo sebelumnya.

Kiddo -yang memang dekat dengan meja aneka minuman- langsung meraih satu gelas jus dan menyiramkannya ke arah Moses.

Sontak Moses langsung mengerutkan alisnya. Jas putih yang ia kenakan kini ternoda. Untung saja Moses tidak mengundang keributan dengan mencaci-maki atau berteriak-teriak. Ia langsung menguasai emosinya. Dan kemudian menyeringai.

"Terima kasih kenang-kenangannya, anak Rivaille. Semoga kita bertemu lagi lain waktu."

Sosok Moses langsung menjauh dan tidak terlihat lagi. Kiddo masih berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

Yang benar saja, psikopat itu ternyata terlahir kembali di masa yang sama dengan Rivaille dan Petra. Jika perasaannya benar, akan ada suatu hal buruk yang terjadi. Pastinya niat orang itu tidaklah baik. Apapun yang akan dilakukan Moses, Kiddo bertekad untuk menghalanginya sekuat tenaga. Tidak.. ia tidak akan membiarkan orang itu kembali membuat keluarganya sengsara. Tidak akan lagi.

.

X

.

"Kiddo.. kau yakin tidak apa-apa ditinggal disini?" Petra tampak khawatir.

Kiddo memgangguk lemah di atas tempat tidur. Setelah acara pernikahan kemarin, ia memang terlalu memikirkan tentang Moses. Jadi ia terbaring sakit sekarang. Terpaksa tidak ikut ke Perancis.

"Kami bisa menunda keberangkatan jika kau mau." Rivaille menambahkan.

"Tidak boleh. Kalian pergi saja.. aku baik-baik saja ditinggal."

Rivaille dan Petra saling berpandangan. Yang bisa menjaga Kiddo saat ini hanya Mike, kepala pelayannya. Karena Kuchel juga akan kembali ke Perancis hari ini. Dan ayah Petra? Tiba-tiba ada panggilan ke luar kota.

Bisa saja Rivaille tidak jadi berangkat dan memutuskan tinggal bersama Kiddo. Namun anak itu tetap bersikeras meminta mereka jadi pergi.

Akhirnya kedua orang itu menghela napas bersamaan. Mungkin menuruti permintaan Kiddo adalah pilihan terbaik, mungkin.

"Baiklah.. baik-baik di rumah ya. Mike akan menjagamu. Jika membutuhkan sesuatu minta saja padanya. Aku akan meninggalkan nomor ponselku untuk keadaan darurat."

Saat Rivaille sibuk menulis nomor ponselnya di atas kertas, Petra mengelus kening Kiddo yang terasa panas. Sangat disayangkan.

Setelah selesai menulis, Rivaille meletakan kertas di atas meja nakas. Tak lupa ia juga menulis langkah-langkah menggunakan telepon, ia tahu hal ini adalah yang pertama bagi bocah itu.

Petra bangkit dari posisinya menatap Kiddo, masih dengan wajah khawatir.

"Maaf ya Kiddo.. 2 hari lagi kami pulang. Semoga kau baik-baik di sini."

"Makan yang benar, beri kabar sesering mungkin tentang kondisimu, andalkan saja Mike."

"Mm.."

Keduanya mengelus kepala Kiddo bergantian, bukti sebuah kasih sayang. Dan kemudian mereka pamit berangkat. Hanya tinggal Kiddo yang berada di kamar besar itu, sendirian. Dengan suhu tubuh yang melebihi normal.

.

X

.

Pesawat yang dinaiki Rivaille dan Petra menuju Perancis mulai melayang di angkasa. Tapi nampaknya kekhawatiran Petra masih menghalangi minatnya terhadap langit yang begitu biru. Tidak seperti Rivaille yang mampu menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

"Tenang saja, dia pasti baik-baik saja."

"Kuharap begitu.."

Rivaille menggenggam tangan Petra yang terasa dingin. Membagi sedikitnya kehangatan yang ia miliki ditangannya sendiri. Berharap dengan begitu suasana akan membaik.

.

.

Sudah beberapa jam dari keberangkatan Rivaille dan Petra. Kiddo masih dalam suhu tubuh yang sama. Matanya tak bisa terpejam. Saat terpejam, kelopak matanya serasa dibakar. Ia tidak tahan dengan itu. Itulah kenapa meski sudah malam seperti ini Kiddo masih tetap terjaga dalam posisi rebahannya di tempat tidur.

Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua orang yang berstatus sebagai ayah dan ibunya saat ini. Tapi cukup, sudah terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkan Kiddo. Itu hanya akan membuat kepalanya semakin pening. Ia butuh istirahat yang banyak. Mungkin besok ia bisa bangun dengan segar jika tidur sekarang.

Akhirnya Kiddo menyerah. Ia memejamkan matanya walaupun masih terasa panas. Ini demi kebaikannya. Terlelap dan tidur nyenyak. Itu yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

Entah bagaimana caranya, sekarang Kiddo yang masih tertidur berada di dalam sebuah mobil. Di dalam mobil itu terdapat 3 orang pria berbadan tegap dengan setelan jas rapi. Salah satu dari mereka tampak menyeringai setelah melihat kondisi Kiddo dari kaca spion.

"Sesuai rencana." gumannya penuh kemenangan.

Mobil itu terus melaju di kegelapan malam. Menembus dinginnya udara. Merasa tak ada masalah yang menghampiri sejauh ini. Itu artinya mereka berhasil mengecoh si kepala pelayan. Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Seseorang dengan seringai tadi menggenggam sebuah kertas di tangan kirinya. Kertas berisikan nomor ponsel milik Rivaille.

"Lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu, Rivaille." Desisnya penuh ancaman.

"Ano, Moses-san, apa kita tetap akan membawanya ke gudang itu?"

"Ya.. disana sepi. Jadi tidak apa-apa jika hal buruk terjadi pada mereka nantinya."

Dan seringai itu semakin jelas terlukis.

.

X

.

Pagi hari Rivaille sudah berada di balkon rumahnya yang ada di Perancis, bersama Petra disampingnya. Sepertinya Petra sudah mulai tenang soal kondisi Kiddo. Entah bujukan macam apa yang Rivaille gunakan untuk mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu.

"Apa kau tidak bosan meminum kopi setiap hari?" Petra menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Rivaille.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan."

Petra tak menyahut lagi. Ia sibuk memandang langit biru yang disuguhkan dihadapannya. Andai saja Kiddo juga bisa melihat ini.

Tiba-tiba suara ponsel terdengar, tanda adanya panggilan masuk.

Merasa familiar dengan nada itu, Rivaille langsung merogoh saku celananya, bermaksud untuk menerima panggilan itu.

"Ya?" ucapnya tanpa basa-basi.

 _"Tuan, maafkan aku.. tapi, Kiddo.."_

"Ada apa?"

 _"Kiddo hilang."_

Sebuah refleks membelalaknya mata adalah pilihan terbaik disaat seperti ini. Suara Rivaille langsung terdengar tertahan setelahnya.

"Apa.. maksudmu?"

 _"Sepertinya dia diculik."_

"Cukup. Jelaskan itu nanti. Dan akan kupastikan juga hukumanmu atas kecerobohanmu ini. Aku akan kembali sekarang juga."

Rivaille menutup telepon itu dengan kasar. Ia juga langsung berjalan ke dalam, menyisakan Petra yang bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil mengikuti langkah sang suami.

"Kita pulang sekarang."

"Eh? A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Keadaan gawat. Kiddo ada di tangan orang tidak tahu diri."

.

X

.

- **TBC** -

.

.

.

.

Apa udah lumayan panjang? ._.

Di dokumen sih udah nyampe 11 halaman.. jumlah katanya juga udah nyampe 4 ribu lebih.

Tapi kok author masih ngerasa kurang ya? Aduh gomenne kalo emang masih kurang panjang .

Author udah menitikan keringat penuh perjuangan saat mengetik chapter ini (keliatan boongnya thor)

Author berpikir keras buat konfliknya sambil nonton nar*to.

Tapi seribu tapi! Author harap readers semuah sukaaa

Sorry for typo

Tetep tunggu kelanjutannya ya minaa~~~

See you~

-author shigeyuki-


	4. Chapter 4

**Uncondituonally Plus (sequel)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime- _sama_

Unconditionally plus by Author Shigeyuki

Tadaaaaa! Author kembali~~~ uohohohohoho ^o^

Seperti biasa, author langsung nulis lagi setelah baca review kalian~ author mah emang gitu orangnya :'v

Review itu bagaikan kompor, kalo ga ada kompor.. masakannya ga akan mateng (?) Ya sekitaran sanalah perumpamaannya. Aneh banget ya? Soalnya author lagi laper -,- (malah curhat)

Yuk ah, keburu mood author ilang, kita langsung ke on de spot ajaa

 **Let's begin~**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BUGHH!

Suara pukulan itu terdengar nyaring. Si objek pukulan hanya bisa menahan sakit di perutnya sambil meringis. Ia dengan senang hati menerima hadiah kepulangan sang tuan rumah untuknya, karena semua ini terjadi akibat kelalaiannya sendiri, membiarkan musuh bebuyutan tuannya bertamu.

Pelaku yang memberi pukulan itu tak lain adalah Rivaille. Dengan wajah yang jelas sedang murka, ia menatap Mike yang sudah merosot dari posisi berdirinya. Tentu saja ia menuntut penjelasan. Tidak menghiraukan Petra yang melebihi kata syok. Gadis itu terlihat sangat lemah meski masih kuat berdiri. Tak ada yang ia pikirkan selain Kiddo sekarang. Tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya kacau selain ini selama hidupnya.

"Jelaskan." Rivaille bersuara, tegas dan menusuk. Tidak ada yang tidak menyadari kemarahannya.

Mike tidak berani menatap langsung tuannya. Ia tetap menunduk. Berlanjut dengan penjelasan yang dinanti Rivaille.

"Kemarin malam.. Moses- _san_ berkunjung kemari. Awalnya saya tidak akan memersilahkannya masuk, tapi ia bilang.. anda yang menyusuhnya bertamu."

"Jadi kau bawa dia masuk?"

"Rivaille.. dengarkan dia sampai selesai dulu.."

Merasakan Petra menggenggam tangan kanannya, Rivaille menghela napas. Menenangkan diri sendiri dengan cara itu.

Tak lama, Mike melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Saat saya pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman, ternyata dia menggeledah semua ruangan dengan hati-hati dan tanpa suara. Setelah saya kembali, Moses- _san_ sudah tidak ada ruang tengah. Saya cari ke ruangan lain, tapi saya hanya mendapati kamar anda yang tampak berantakan.. dan Kiddo juga tidak ada."

Mike mencoba melirik sekilas pada manik tajam yang masih menatapnya. Memberi sedikit jeda dalam penjelasanya itu.

"Saya langsung berlari ke halaman, mencari keberadaan Moses- _san_. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya, juga Kiddo. Saya memutuskan mencari keluar, sampai ke jalan raya. Dan saya benar-benar kehilangan jejaknya.. maafkan saya."

"Sudah mencari nomor teleponnya?"

"Mengingat dia rival anda yang sangat terkenal, mudah untuk menemukan nomor kontaknya. Tapi saya tidak berhasil mendapat respon. Moses- _san_ sama sekali tidak menjawab teleponnya."

"Bagaimana dengan kantornya?"

"Dia tidak ada disana. Pegawainya bilang, Moses- _san_ mengambil cuti selama 3 hari, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Saya juga sudah mendatangi kediamannya namun tidak ada orang sama sekali."

"Polisi?"

"Saya ragu untuk melibatkan polisi.."

Tampak Rivaille menahan-nahan amarah dalam kepalanya. Terlihat dari decihan yang ia keluarkan dengan cuma-cuma. Jika tidak ada Petra, mungkin Rivaille sudah membuat Mike babak belur di tempat. Istri memang pengendali emosi yang ampuh, atau sebaliknya?

Tiba-tiba Rivaille berbalik menghadap Petra, tetap dalam genggaman gadis itu.

"Petra, tunggulah disini. Aku akan pergi mencari si keparat itu."

Petra tampak ragu. Melirik pada kebrutalan Moses untuk menggulingkan perusahaan Arck. Corp, ia jadi khawatir pada apa yang bisa dilakukan pria gila itu.

Belum sempat Petra merespon apapun, terdengar suara dering telepon. Suara yang berasal dari ponsel Rivaille itu langsung lenyap setelah si empu menerima panggilan dari sana.

"Siapa ini?"

Suara kekehan menjadi jawaban pertanyaan yang Rivaille lontarkan. Suara yang tak asing baginya, juga yang paling ia benci.

" _Teme_... dimana kau?!"

"Wah wah.. ada apa ini? Kau ingin bertemu denganku? Mungkinkah kau setuju dengan pengambil-alihan perusahaanmu olehku?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu? Ada yang kau cari? Ahaa! Mungkinkah yang kau cari itu adalah hasil hubungan gelapmu dengan Petra? Kebetulan sekali. Dia memang sedang bersamaku."

Sontak Rivaille menegang di tempat. Ternyata dugaan Mike benar, bahwa yang menculik Kiddo adalah Moses. Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi pada orang yang berani mengusik hidupnya, Rivaille akan dengan mudah menjatuhkan reputasi pria itu sekali mengedip.

"Sialan kau. Apa yang kau inginkan hah?!"

"Mudah saja. Mengundurkan dirilah dari posisimu dan biarkan aku mengambil alih perusahaanmu itu. Surat pengunduran diri sudah aku siapkan, kau tinggal datang kemari dan kau akan mendapatkan anakmu itu."

"Ks.. kau kira aku akan menurut begitu saja."

"Aku tahu kau keras kepala, itulah kenapa aku memiliki senjata sekarang. Anak ini bisa mati kapan saja berkat kekeras-kepalaanmu."

"Katakan lokasimu dimana."

"Ahahaha! Ternyata tidak sesulit yang aku bayangkan.. Aku ada di gudang besar di pinggiran kota. Yah kau pasti tahu karena gudang ini adalah bekas bangunan milikku yang kau hancurkan fungsinya."

"Jangan sentuh bocah itu sedikit pun sampai aku datang."

"Baik baik. Ah kau juga harus menukar anak ini dengan uang yang setara untuk membangun sebuah gedung bertingkat. Kurasa kau tidak akan keberatan dengan itu."

Rivaille langsung menutup telepon. Ia rasa sudah cukup mendengar suara sialan itu masuk ke telinganya. Akan ia pastikan sebelum kembali dari tempat itu, Moses akan mendapat hiasan lubang baru di kepalanya.

"Apa itu dari Moses?"

"Ya. Kiddo memang ada ditangannya, aku akan bawa dia pulang."

"Apa.. yang dia minta?"

Rivaille tersenyum pahit. Enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Petra.

"Kau tidak usah tahu. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan berangkat sekarang. Mike, jaga Petra. Jangan sampai kau lalai lagi atau aku akan memecatmu."

"Baik _sir_."

Pria dengan suasana hati penuh emosi itu langsung melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah.

Seolah sudah terpaku di lantai, Petra sama sekali tidak bisa beranjak dari posisinya. Tangannya yang gemetar dan wajahnya yang sejak tadi berkeringat dingin hanya menyaksikan kepergian Rivaille.

"Pulanglah dengan selamat.." ucap Petra pelan.

.

X

.

Moses duduk dengan arogan di sebuah sofa yang entah kenapa bisa berada di gudang yang sudah tidak dihuni bertahun-tahun itu. Tak ada yang berani duduk disampingnya, 5 anak buahnya hanya berdiri di belakang Moses. Dan satu lagi berdiri tepat di samping Kiddo yang terikat di sebuah kursi kayu.

Kaki dan tangan yang diikat membuat Kiddo tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Untung saja Moses tidak menyumpal mulut Kiddo dengan kain ataupun menutupnya dengan selotip. Sepertinya Moses memang ingin menanyakan banyak hal pada Kiddo, meski sejak tadi ia tidak mendapat respon apapun selain delikan yang tak berbeda jauh dengan lawannya, Rivaille.

Cahaya matahati berhasil menembus pada lubang-lubang yang berada di atap bangunan tua ini.

"Hey! Kau bilang kau sahabat ayahku!" tiba-tiba Kiddo mengawali.

Yang diberi pertanyaan tampak tersenyum misterius. Lantas menopangkan kaki kanannya pada kaki kiri.

"Aku memang menganggapnya sahabatku. Tapi dia tidak. Lagipula untuk bisa menarik perhatian anak kecil aku harus bilang kalau aku orang terdekat ayahnya. Dengan begitu aku akan dipercayai."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu."

Moses mendelik, masih dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Yah.. kau memang mirip ayahmu. Tidak salah lagi kau memang anaknya."

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Tenang saja, nanti akan ada yang menjemputmu."

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja ayahmu, bodoh."

Kiddo semakin mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Jika saja tangannya tidak diikat pada kursi, ia ingin sekali meninju wajah menyebalkan itu. Ia sudah sangat muak.

"Berharaplah ayahmu itu akan melakukan apa yang aku minta, agar kau baik-baik saja."

"Tch."

Perlahan Kiddo memerhatikan cahaya yang menerobos masuk dari atap. Dan disaat yang sama Moses meneguk segelas wine ditangannya. Ia juga memainkan pistol di tangannya yang lain. Seolah menganggap benda itu adalah mainan dan jika ia tidak sengaja menarik pelatuknya tidak akan ada yang terbunuh.

Tujuan Moses selama bertahun-tahun untuk menghancurkan seorang Rivaille Ackerman akhirnya sudah ada di depan mata. Berkat kedatangan orang yang tidak disangka-dangka kehadirannya. Selain untuk meraup kekayaan yang melimpah, Moses juga memiliki dendam tersendiri pada Rivaille.

Dulu mereka berada dalam satu sekolah yang sama. Walaupun tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain, Moses sangat tahu kehadiran Rivaille disana. Dan dalam hal apapun Rivaille selalu berada di atas Moses. Awalnya Moses tidak terlalu memedulikan hal itu, namun dari tahun ke tahun, sampai mereka berdua berada dalam kampus yang sama pun Rivaille selalu berada di atasnya. Moses mulai membencinya. Ditambah sang ayah yang terus membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Rivaille.

Moses semakin frustasi. Ia membunuh ayahnya sendiri dan mengambil alih perusahaannya -perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan Arck. Corp-. Moses bertekad untuk terus mengembangkan perusahaannya dan melampaui Arck. Corp. Ia telah sengaja melakukan monopoli di balik kerjasamanya. Tak lama Kaney -presiden direktur sebelum Rivaille- mengetahui tindakan monopoli yang dilakukannya. Hubungan kerjasama langsung diputus. Awalnya Moses percaya diri akan bisa bangkit melebihi Arck. Corp, tapi nyatanya perusahaannya semakin lemah dan akhirnya bangkrut. Moses berusaha dengan segala cara untuk kembali membangun kejayaan perusahaannya. Akan tetapi selalu berakhir menyedihkan.

Akhirnya ia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang sekaligus membalaskan dendamnya. Dan saat inilah datang. Tanpa direncanakan ia menemukan anak rivalnya dalam upacara pernikahan yang sebenarnya diam-diam ia datangi tanpa adanya undangan. Tidak mungkin Moses meninggalkan kesempatan emas. Cara terakhir yang akan ia lakukan. Pemerasan.

Sebenarnya ia juga bisa menggunakan Petra untuk rencananya ini. Tapi ia rasa menggunakan bocah ini akan lebih mudah. Moses sangat yakin ia akan berhasil.

"Jika saja ayahmu tidak cari gara-gara denganku, mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi." Moses berguman.

Merasa tidak terima, Kiddo memicingkan matanya. Secara tidak langsung memaki pria terkutuk itu.

"Dia tidak pernah dengan sengaja mencampuri urusan orang lain. Kecuali jika orang lain itu yang mencari gara-gara dengannya."

"Hahahaha! Kau pandai bicara juga ya. Itulah yang aku benci dari seorang Ackerman."

Moses berjalan mendekati Kiddo. Ia sudah menyimpan pistol ditangannya ke dalam saku. Digantikan dengan sebuah pisau lipat yang mengkilap saat terkena pantulan sinar matahari.

Secara kasar Moses mencengkram erat helai milik Kiddo sampai bocah itu terperangah menatap wajah didepannya. Kiddo sedikit meringis akibat tindakan dadakan orang itu. Mata caramelnya menyipit karena kesakitan, namun masih bisa menangkap objek tajam yang mulai menyentuh pipinya dengan perlahan. Gerakannya yang disengaja itu membuat rasa sakit yang bertubi. Sekarang Kiddo bisa mencium sendiri bau anyir darah miliknya.

Baru satu goresan dalam yang Kiddo dapatkan, tak disangka ia langsung memajukan kepalanya untuk menggigit tangan Moses. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kiddo terus menekan giginya di tangan pria itu. Membuat lawannya berteriak kesakitan dan secara refleks langsung mendorong Kiddo menjauh.

Masih dalam posisi terikat di kursi, Kiddo bisa menyentuh lantai berlumut dengan pipinya yang berdarah.

"Dasar bocah sialan!" umpat Moses.

Moses melanjutkannya dengan menendang-nendang tubuh Kiddo di lantai. Kapan lagi ia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini? Dengan alasan itulah Moses berhasil berubah menjadi psikopat sungguhan dan tidak mengindahkan peringatan Rivaille untuk tidak menyentuh Kiddo sedikitpun.

"Ahahahaha! Rasakan ini!" Moses mulai menemukan kesenangannya sendiri. Sampai tidak menyadari seseorang sudah masuk dengan 2 buah koper besar ditangannya.

"Sudah membeli tiket menuju neraka, _teme_!" ucap seseorang yang tiba dengan suara rendah namun mencekam.

Moses langsung berbalik, ia menemukan kesenangan lain yang akan ia nikmati tak lama lagi.

"Rivaille, ternyata kau benar-benar datang. Hahaha! Kau memang pria yang hebat!"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Aku sudah membawa uang yang kau minta. Sekarang lepaskan bocah itu."

"Hah? Kau tidak berniat untuk menandatangani surat pengunduran diri?" Moses mempermainkan nada bicaranya sendiri. Terdengar seperti mencibir.

Rivaille mengeratkan tangannya yang masih menggenggam koper. Tak lama menyimpan barang itu dan melangkah semakin mendekat. Sekilas ia melihat kondisi Kiddo yang sedang terengah menahan sakit tak jauh dari posisi Moses berdiri.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk melakukan hal brutal padamu." Rivaille mendesis.

Seringai andalan Moses kembali terlihat. Dengan gaya yang arogan ia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya sebagai tanda agar 6 anak buahnya mendekati Moses.

"Sehebat apapun kau, jika melawan banyak orang tidak akan sanggup."

"Banyak? Hah. Itu hanya 6 orang. Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa bertarung melawanku. Itulah kenapa kau selalu menjadi parasit dan memanfaatkan orang-orang disekitarmu. Disaat kau tidak lagi memiliki pegangan, kau akan mati."

"Jaga bicaramu."

"Kau yang harus menjaga perkataanmu sendiri, parasit."

Moses segera berlari membabi buta ke arah Rivaille. Pisau lipat masih dalam genggamannya. Ia mengarahkan pisau itu padanya. Sekali tusuk saja akan membuat lawan kehilangan keseimbangan berdiri. Dengan begitu ia bisa melanjutkan kesenangannya dan kembali ke rumah dengan cerita bohong tentang tewasnya presiden direktur Arck. Corp tanpa klonologis yang jelas. Skenario terbaik baginya dan terburuk bagi Rivaille.

Dengan refleks yang bagus Rivaille bisa menghindar dengan mudah. Salahkan saja Moses yang menyerang dengan teknik terang-terangan seperti itu, akan sangat mudah dibaca lawan.

Setelah berhasil menghindar, Rivaille berlari menuju tempat Kiddo. Tapi tentu saja dihadang oleh 6 orang bertubuh besar yang siap menerkam kapan saja Rivaille bergerak.

Baiklah, Rivaille kini dikepung oleh orang-orang itu. Ditambah Moses yang sudah bangkit dari kegagalannya menyerang. Rivaille melirik mereka satu per satu, sambil memperhitungkan segala akibat yang akan tersuguh padanya.

"Dasar pengecut." Dengan satu perkataan itu Rivaille memulai aksinya.

Menendang, memukul, mengunci, semuanya ia lakukan dengan baik. Namun bagaimanapun mereka semua bersenjata. Jika mau, mereka bisa menarik pelatuk di tangan untuk menghabisi Rivaille segera. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Rivaille menjatuhkan mereka tanpa jeda.

Melawan dengan tangan kosong membuatnya sedikit kewalahan. Apalagi gerakan Moses yang membabi-buta ingin sekali menggoreskan pisau miliknya pada Rivaille.

4 orang tumbang dan dapat dipastikan tidak akan bisa bangkit lagi untuk melawan, terlihat dari terkulai lemasnya semua otot mereka setelah mendapat hadiah dari seorang Ackerman. Dari senjata lawan yang berserakan, Rivaille menyempatkan diri mengambil salah satu pistol untuk ia gunakan. Langsung saja Rivaille mengunci sasaran pada Moses.

Dalam posisi itu pula Rivaille mendapat todongan benda yang sama di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Jika ia berhasil menembak Moses, 2 bawahan pria itu akan turut menembak Rivaille, dan nasib Kiddo tidak diketahui akan seperti apa. Lalu jika Rivaille menyerah dan mengangkat kedua tangan, ia bisa menendang kaki si bawahan dan kembali menyerang dengan sigap. Atau ia harus melakukan keduanya dengan cepat, kurang dari 2 menit.

"Nah, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Rivaille?"

Kiddo yang menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Rivaille terdesak, semakin mengeluarkan tenaga untuk melepaskan ikatan ditangannya.

"Kau mau menandatangani suratnya atau mati disini?"

"Kau tidak berhak memberiku pilihan."

"Arogan sekali! Jadi kau datang kemari untuk menghabisi kami tanpa mengorbankan apapun huh? Naif.."

"Aku sudah membawa tambahan uang yang kau minta, tapi kau tetap menyakiti bocah itu. Kau telah mempermainkan semuanya."

Seringai di wajah Moses menurun. Ini bukan mengenai harga diri dalam menepati janji diantara pria, Moses lebih tertantang jika berani melanggar janji itu.

Mereka saling berpandangan dengan sengit. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Kiddo sudah lepas dari ikatannya di kursi. Dengan cekatan ia langsung mengambil pisau lipat milik anak buah Moses yang tergeletak sembarangan, berlari menuju Moses berada.

"Kiddo! Jangan gegabah!" Rivaille berseru, melihat Kiddo dengan lancar melewatinya dan berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah lawannya.

Merasa perhatiannya pada Rivaille teralihkan, Moses menyambut serangan Kiddo dengan sekali hentakan. Ia bisa mengunci Kiddo hanya dengan satu tangannya. Tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mendekatkan pisau lipatnya pada leher Kiddo.

"Nah, dewi kemenangan sedang berpihak padaku sekarang. Apapun caramu untuk menyelesaikan ini, tetap saja kau tidak akan menang. Lihat saja ini, anakmu sendiri yang datang menghampiriku. Siapa namanya tadi? Kiddo ya? Ahaha! Nah bagaimana?"

Rivaille mengepal tangannya yang bebas. Perlahan ia menyimpan kembali tangannya yang menodongkan pistol di samping tubuh. Salah tindakan sedikit saja, Moses bisa membuat Kiddo menjadi perisainya dan mengakhiri nasib anak itu. Tidak.. Rivaille tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Masih banyak waktu yang harus ia lalui bersama Kiddo dan Petra dalam keterbatasan pertemuan mereka.

"Ah! Aku rasa memberikan perusahaanmu memang terlalu berat, bagaimana kalau aku ganti dengan anak perusahaanmu yang ada di Perancis itu?"

"Tidak. Itu milik ibuku."

"Wah wah, lihat Kiddo- _kun_! Ayahmu tidak bisa melepas apapun untuk menyelamatkanmu! Egois sekali bukan?"

Awalnya Kiddo tidak terlalu menanggapi pernyataan itu. Namun melihat dari situasi yang terjadi, itu memang sebuah kenyataan. Atau Rivaille menyimpan rencana rahasia untuk ini.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Kiddo"

" _Naa_ Kiddo- _kun_! Jika ayahmu benar-benar menyayangimu dan menganggapmu penting, tidak mungkin dia ragu untuk melepas segalanya."

Kiddo terdiam sejenak. Sembari menatap Rivaille yang berada sekitar 3 meter di depannya.

"Tidak.. aku memang bukan siapa-siapa untuknya.." tiba-tiba Kiddo berkomentar. Tatapannya berubah muram, tidak terlihat berapi-api seperti sebelumnya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa bagaimana? Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau kau adalah anaknya kan."

"Tidak! Dia bukan ayahku!"

Mendengar teriakan Kiddo yang membantah, Moses semakin menyeringai penuh maksud.

"Ha! Lihat Rivaille! Dia sudah tidak mengakuimu sebagai ayahnya! Bagaimana rasanya hm? Menyakitkankah?! Ahahahaha!"

"Diam, _teme_. Akan kupastikan kau tidak bisa menghirup udara lagi."

Moses mulai menyayat kulit leher Kiddo, menimbulkan hiasan merah disana.

Rivaille membelalak. Ia kembali menodongkan pistolnya dan langsung menarik pelatuk. Suara tembakan terdengar. Meskipun sedikit meleset, peluru itu berhasil melukai lengan atas Moses yang digunakannya untuk memegang pisau. Pisau itu terjatuh setelahnya, dan Moses hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit sembari terus bertahan memegang Kiddo.

2 bawahannya yang masih tersisa langsung beraksi melihat Moses mendapat serangan mendadak. Rivaille tidak merasa kewalahan seperti sebelumnya, meski jelas badan lawannya jauh lebih besar. Dengan lihai ia menghindar dan membalas serangan tanpa kesalahan. Sampai sebuah tembakan tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya.

Tidak salah lagi. Darah yang keluar sebagai hasil dari tembakan itu adalah darah Rivaille, tepat di perut sebelah kanannya.

"Tch.. sial.."

Rivaille melanjutkan aksinya, mengambil alih kelalaiannya dengan 2 tembakan tepat sasaran. Tinggal satu lagi yang harus ia habisi.

"Wah wah, kau melukai mereka semua! Tapi tunggu saja, satu menit lagi kau akan tumbang juga."

Napas Rivaille yang memburu tak menghalangi kefokusannya. Tinggal menarik pelatuk terakhirnya pada kepala Moses maka semuanya selesai. Dan saat tangannya benar-benar akan menarik pelatuk itu, Rivaille mulai merasakan mati rasa. Sangat kepayahan untuk sekedar bergerak sederhana.

Sensasi itu terus menjalar dengan cepat menuju kakinya. Dan jujur saja, rasa sakit bekas tembakan di perutnya semakin terasa memilukan, rasa perih yang melebihi kata sakit. Rivaille akhirnya tumbang dengan posisi telungkup dan kepalanya masih menghadap Moses.

"Sial.. apa yang kau tambahkan di pelurunya hah.." seru Rivaille menuntut penjelasan. Napasnya tersenggal hebat.

"Peluru itu hanya dipesan khusus dengan sebuah racun yang melapisi bagian luarnya. Efek samping tidak akan jauh dari kelumpuhan, kehancuran organ, atau apapun lah yang sangat mungkin terjadi oleh tubuh yang telah dilalui peluru itu."

"Kalau begitu kau juga akan merasakannya karena aku sudah berhasil mengenaimu juga.."

"Tidak. Kau tidak menyadari bahwa hanya aku yang memiliki senjata dengan peluru beracun itu. Kau tahu? Aku yang menembakmu tadi."

Napas yang tersenggal itu terdengar memburu sekarang. Terlihat sangat kesulihat hanya untuk menghirup udara.

Kiddo melihat semua itu. Dan kejadian ini hampir menyerupai mimpi buruknya, mimpi yang paling buruk. Ia mulai merasa sesak karenanya. Kakinya yang menggigil tak dapat lagi menopang berat tubuh Kiddo. Ia terduduk memandangi Rivaille yang hampir kehilangan fokus pandangannya, buram.

"Nah, dalam detik-detik menyakitkanmu ini bagaimana kalau kau membubuhkan tanda tanganmu di surat yang aku bicarakan? Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal dan anak ini akan aku pulangkan dengan selamat."

"Kau benar-benar... biadab.."

"Hahahaha! Itulah akibatnya karena sudah merebut segalanya! Kau tidak tahu aku bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan yang aku mau!"

"Jika kau bisa melakukan apa saja.. kenapa kau masih saja seperti dulu? Pecundang?"

Moses menodongkan pistolnya pada Rivaille lagi. Tatapannya yang tajam menyiratkan ketidak-terimaannya akan apa yang dikatakan Rivaille.

"Baik jika kau tidak mau menanda-tangani suratnya." Moses berjalan mendekat. Dan saat tepat berada di depan tubuh Rivaille, ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku bisa membunuhmu disini agar kau tidak menghalangi jalanku lagi."

Tembakan itu meluncur tak lama setelah Moses tersenyum menyindir. Tembakan yang berhasil mengenai kaki lawannya terlihat memang disengaja. Agar Rivaille bisa mati perlahan dengan racun yang menyebar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Merahnya darah merembes membasahi celana berwarna tanah milik Rivaille.

Diam-diam, dengan fokusnya yang sudah minim itu Rivaille meraih pistol yang berada sangat dekat dengan tangannya. Ia harus memaksakann kelemahan otot untuk bisa meraih senjata itu, agar semuanya berakhir.

Rivaille memberi isyarat pada Kiddo yang masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi syok berat agar pergi dari tempat ini. Setidaknya ia tidak mau membiarkan Kiddo melihatnya tengah membunuh orang.

Tepat setelah rasa ragu untuk pergi yang Kiddo ungkapkan dengan air muka yang berbeda, ia mulai berdiri dan mundur perlahan. Merasa gerakan Kiddo sangatlah sia-sia, Rivaille memutuskan untuk langsung menembak sasarannya. Kepala Moses.

Semuanya berjalan dengan cepat. Peluru yang berhasil menembus kening musuhnya itu membuat Moses tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Dia lalai hanya karena ingin menyaksikan dulu tersiksanya Rivaille akibat racunnya. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak akan menyaksikan itu, selamanya.

"Sialan kau... Rivaille.."

Melihat Moses sudah tumbang dan tidak bergerak lagi, Kiddo berhenti mundur dan berlanjut menghampiri Rivaille dengan cepat. Kekhawatirannya tak bisa dipungkiri lagi.

"Kau.. tidak apa-apa..?" tanya Rivaille.

Kiddo mengangguk cepat. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Ia terlalu takut untuk melakukan tindakan pengobatan. Yang ia tahu, racun akan cepat menyebar jika banyak bergerak.

"Kau boleh membenciku.." Rivaille kembali bersuara.

"Tapi jangan benci Petra.." lanjutnya.

Perlahan Rivaille menyentuh kening bocah itu, merasakan rasa hangat yang menjalar saat bersentuhan dengannya.

"Kau masih demam. Pulanglah.. agar Petra bisa menjagamu."

Kiddo menunduk, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk menahan tangis. Bukan saatnya untuk terisak dalam kesedihan dan rasa trauma yang mengambil alih semuanya. Ia harus tahu bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa mendapat pertolongan sesegera mungkin. Tenaga medis akan sangat membantu dalam menangani racun yang menyebar akibat peluru bersarang di tubuh Rivaille.

"Gunakanlah ponselku.. ada di saku celana." Seru Rivaille, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kiddo.

Anak itu menurut dan merogoh saku yang dimaksudkan. Setelahnya ia tinggal mendengar interuksi lain agar bisa terhubung dengan seseorang, setidaknya seseorang yang bisa mengobati luka dengan benar.

.

X

.

Kiddo duduk tanpa daya di kursi tunggu bersama Petra. Luka sayatan yang ia dapatkan sudah diobati dan diplester. Seharusnya ia juga berada di ruang perawatan karena demamnya tak kunjung turun, namun Kiddo bersikeras untuk berada disana menunggu hasil operasi.

Dengan pandangan samar, Kiddo bisa menyadari gerakan gelisah kedua tangan Petra yang dimainkan. Ini memang berat. Setelah beberapa jam lalu menerima panggilan dari Kiddo, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Rivaille tidak berada dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Petra belum memberi tahu siapapun akan hal ini selain Mike yang tengah mengurus masalah Moses di kepolisian. Juga pada Kuchel. Petra tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padanya. Apalagi saat sampai di rumah sakit keadaan Rivaille sangatlah buruk. Keadaan kritis akibat racun itu.

"Maafkan aku.." suara lirih terdengar dari mulut Kiddo.

Petra langsung menoleh. Ia kemudian mengusap pucuk kepalanya penuh perhatian.

"Ini bukan salahmu.."

"Tapi.. jika saja aku melawan sendiri.. jika saja aku tidak ceroboh.. jika saja aku, tidak datang dan mengganggu kehidupan kalian disini.. semuanya tidak akan terjadi. Ayah tidak akan-"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kami sangat senang kau sengaja datang kemari. Percayalah."

Senyuman yang dipaksakan itu memang tidak dapat menghiburnya. Meski dalan ucapan Petra tidak ditemukan sedikitnya kebohongan, Kiddo tetap merasa itu sangatlah menyakitkan.

Suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada topik yang bagus dibicarakan disaat seperti ini. Mereka hanya perlu menunggu. Menunggu hasil operasi dan keadaan Rivaille sekarang. Semoga jauh lebih baik dari harapan.

Denting suara jam yang sengaja dipasang di dinding lorong terdengar seakan menyekik. Kebisingan seakan lenyap ditelan suara jam itu. Mengusik perasaan tidak tenang.

Penantian yang lama ini ternyata tidak ada yang lebih baik.

Detik berikutnya lampu yang menandakan dilaksanakannya operasi padam. Menyadari itu, Petra segera berdiri dan mendekati dokter bedah yang baru saja keluar dari sana.

"Bagaimana, dokter?"

Awalnya dokter itu terdiam. Menimbang-nimbang apa ia harus mengatakannya sekarang atau tidak. Itulah sulitnya menjadi dokter, harus bisa mengatakan keadaan seburuk apapun pada keluarga pasien.

"Operasinya berhasil. Namun ada kemungkinan Rivaille- _san_ tidak akan bisa bangun dulu untuk beberapa hari karena dosis racunnya yang tinggi."

"Apa.. maksudnya.."

"Dia akan koma."

Sesuatu yang terlampau sakit sudah tersuguhkan. Bagaimana bisa Petra menikmati ini. Dalam keadaan hancur seperti sudah mendengar akhir dunia. Dunianya sendiri..

.

X

.

- **TBC** -

.

.

.

Bagaimana nih? Bang Rivaille-nya koma tuh (kok author kaya yang seneng ya?)

Kira-kira nanti bakalan gimana ya? Author pun tak tau... ._.

Ha~ mengerjakan ini dalam 2 hari itu rasanya..~~

Ditambah ngeditnya subuh-subuh

Nikmati perjuangan author yang hampir mentok gara-gara ngantuk ini yaaaaa

Love youuuuu~~ lalalalala

Ja neeeeeeeee ^o^

-authot shigeyuki-


	5. Chapter 5

**Unconditionally Plus (sequel)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

.

Aiyem kaaaaaming~~ yohoooo author langsung nulis lagi nih : tapi nyatanya selesai setelah beberapa hari hehehehe

Maapin author yg ngaret ini yaaa lalalalalala :**

Bikin yang greget-greget emang kesukaan author :v jadi mohon maklum yaa kalo kalian semua jadi greget sama sayaah kkkk~

Chapter kemaren kependekan lagi ya? ._.

Author mulai ngantuk sih pas deadline ~_~ jadi diudahin disana, gomenneeeeeee

Yuk ah

Warning : dilengkapi bumbu OOC dan sayuran kering (?), typo nyempil bagaikan hantu, bahasa agak maksa dan acak-acakan, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, tidak sesuai dengan penulisan suku kata yang benar dimana adanya pemakaian imbuhan me- berhadapan dengan kata yg huruf depanny (author agak bingung soalnya.. ada yg melebur ada yg nggak), mungkin mainstream, endingnya pasti ketebak.

RnR please

Tinggalkan jejak

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya masih terlihat sama. Satu minggu berlalu sejak hari itu, dan Rivaille masih dalam kondisi koma di rumah sakit. Berbagai alat kedokteran menempel ditubuhnya. Jika salah satunya dicabut, pasti akan mengganggu kelancaran pemulihannya.

Moses dan komplotannya sudah mendapat balasan yang setimpal. Tapi entahlah, berita yang beredar Moses telah mati setelah operasi pengangkatan peluru dikepalanya.

Seperti biasa Petra selalu menjaga Rivaille disana. Masih terngiang dibenaknya bagaimana reaksi Kuchel saat tahu keadaan Rivaille. Ia melupakan tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan, menghiraukan tatanan dandanannya yang kacau. Wajah pucatnya terlihat histeris mendapati anaknya terbaring. Dan untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, Petra melihat tangis Kuchel pecah disana. Ya, Petra tahu pasti bagaimana rasanya berhadapan dengan situasi ini. Tapi ia bisa apa? Sebuah garis bernama takdir sudah menggurat dikehidupannya. Hanya saja ia tidak menyadari ketidaksengajaan dan musibah itu memang akan terjadi meski lihainya menghindar.

Petra belum berbicara pada siapapun kecuali Kiddo. Itupun jika anak itu yang mengawali pembicaraan dengan enggan. Separuh kehidupannya seolah telah menguap setiap harinya. Bukan karena ia tidak yakin kapan Rivaille akan bangun, namun ia tidak tahu penantiannya akan berakhir kapan.

Kondisi Rivaille tidak menunjukkan perkembangan itu. Bahkan Petra sempat bersumpah-serapah agar Moses masuk neraka atas perbuatannya ini. Racun macam apa yang telah melalui tubuh Rivaille saja ia tidak mengerti. Dokter juga mengatakan kalau racun itu sangat jarang ditemukan dan hampir tidak ada yang memproduksinya. Kecuali negara-negara besar seperti Amerika yang menyeludupkan beberapa kemari. Koneksi benda-benda berbahaya membuat Petra pusing. Ia hampir frustasi dengan pernyataan dokter tentang lamanya pemulihan dari efek racunnya.

Racun yang berhasil mengenai hati dan kaki suaminya bisa berakibat fatal jika salah menanganinya. Dokter juga tidak yakin hati itu akan bekerja normal kembali tanpa masalah. Prediksi adanya kerusakan organ akan diketahui setelah Rivaille terbangun. Dan entah itu kapan.

Petra tak pernah bosan duduk di samping ranjang itu. Ia menggenggam hangat tangan dingin Rivaille. Berharap dengan sentuhan sederhana itu akan menambah kemungkinan sadar lebih cepat.

Wajah gadis itu tidak terlihat cerah seperti biasanya. Sudah beberapa kali ia menolak untuk makan dan hanya meminum air putih. Walaupun Kuchel, juga ayahnya, sudah membujuk beberapa kali, tetap saja Petra keras kepala. Disaat Rivaille berusaha mempertahankan nyawanya dalam keheningan, mana mungkin ia bisa asyik-asyik makan dan menikmati keduniawian.

Denting jam terdengar menyayat benaknya. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Dulu, Rivaille pasti akan mengajaknya makan siang bersama di tengah kesibukan kantor. Sesibuk apapun pria itu, ia selalu meluangkan waktu makan siang bersamanya.

Petra tahu dengan pasti bahwa ia telah mendapatkan pria paling spesial di dunia ini. Meski Rivaille adalah orang yang kurang bisa bersosialisasi, keras kepala, seenaknya, tidak sopan, dan segala kenistaan yang selalu ia lakukan dengan kesadaran dirinya, nyatanya Petra menemukan sifat lain yang hanya bisa ia lihat jika berduaan dengan Rivaille.

Mengingat semua itu, diam-diam Petra tersenyum pahit. Ia juga mengeratkan genggamannya disana. Sampai setitik air kembali jatuh seperti di hari-hari lalu. Ia merasa sendiri.

" _Daijoubu_.." lirihnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. 2 orang muncul dari balik pintu itu. Merasa familiar, Petra segera menghapus air matanya dan menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan senyuman.

"Hange, Erwin, lama tidak bertemu."

Hange langsung memeluk Petra yang terlihat tegar di luar. Ia juga mengusap-usap punggung temannya itu dengan penuh pengertian. Sebagai sesama wanita, Hange mengerti betul apa yang sedang dialami Petra saat ini. Itulah kenapa wajahnya sangat menyiratkan kesedihan disana.

"Maaf kami baru bisa datang kemari." ucap Erwin mengakhiri pelukan Hange.

"Mm, tak apa. Lagipula.. tak ada perubahan sejak operasinya." Petra tetap berusaha menunjukkan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Kami sangat khawatir saat diberi tahu oleh ibunya. Tapi kami tidak bisa datang dengan segera, karena kami yakin dia akan sadar dengan cepat."

"Dia pria yang kuat, satu atau dua hari lagi pasti dia sadar. Percayalah.." Hange menimpali.

Petra membalas dengan senyuman.

"Ah terima kasih sudah membantu ibu mengurus perusahaan. Aku belum bisa kembali ke ke kantor dengan kondisi seperti ini."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Kami sudah seperti saudara dengan Rivaille, kau juga tahu itu kan."

Petra kembali memaksakan bibirnya untuk mengukir senyuman. Sepanjang ia mengenal Rivaille, nama Erwin dan Hange memang tidak pernah absen dalam kehidupannya. Ia dengar mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil, walaupun Petra baru mengenal kedua sejoli itu saat SMA.

Keluarga Erwin juga adalah pemilik sepertiga saham di perusahaan Rivaille. Dan keluarga Hange memang memiliki kekerabatan jauh dengan Ackerman.

"Jadi.. benar-benar tidak ada perkembangan?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Erwin.

Setelah menghembuskan napas perlahan, Petra berguman untuk mengiyakan.

"Aku tahu ini sangat berat bagimu, apalagi kalian baru saja menikah. Ah.. sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi sebelum kejadian itu terjadi? Kenapa Rivaille menemui Moses?"

Sebenarnya Petra enggan untuk kembali mengingat mekanisme kejadian dan penjelasan dari Kiddo yang menyaksikan langsung waktu itu. Hanya akan menjadi kenangan pahit dikehidupannya. Dan apakah ia juga perlu menceritakan kehadiran Kiddo disana?

Belum sempat Petra menjawab pertanyaan itu, tanpa disangka Kiddo membuka pintu dan masuk ke sana. Mata bocah itu berhasil membelalak. Menandakan keterkejutannya pada orang selain Petra di dalam ruangan.

"Komandan?" mulutnya refleks mengucap kata itu.

Erwin mengernyit, begitu juga dengan Hange. Tidak mengerti maksud anak itu.

"Ah! Dia anak yang aku katakan padamu Erwin! Yang aku lihat di pernikahan Rivaille waktu itu!" Hange teringat.

"Oh? Jadi dia yang mirip dengan Rivaille itu? Memang mirip sih.."

Hange mengangguk dengan senang kemudian berjalan mendekati Kiddo dan berjongkok di depannya. Masih dengan senyuman dibibirnya, Hange memerhatikan ekspresi terkejut Kiddo yang menurutnya sangat manis. Sampai ia menyadari warna manik Kiddo mirip dengan seseorang yang ia kenal.

Senyuman itu akhirnya menghilang. Wajahnya berubah serius.

"Petra.. dia, siapanya kalian?"

Petra disuguhkan dengan pertanyaan yang sulit untuk ia jawab. Jika sudah seperti ini, apa ia benar-benar harus mengatakannya pada mereka? Bahwa Kiddo datang dari masa lalu.

"Ah.. itu.."

Hange masih menunggu jawaban. Dan rasa penasaran itu juga menimpa Erwin, terlihat dari air mukanya yang tampak berbeda.

Sambil menunggu, Hange mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Kiddo dengan tangan kanannya. Dan sesaat setelah wanita berkaca mata itu merasakan permukaan kulit di depannya, matanya membelalak hebat. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya menghantam dengan keras, bertubi-tubi. Keringat dinginnya mulai mengucur. Tangannya yang gemetar melepas kontaknya dengan Kiddo. Ia langsung menggunakan kedua tangan miliknya untuk menutup wajah. Badannya melemas setelah sebelumnya berteriak dengan kencang.

Sontak Erwin langsung menopang tubuh istrinya yang terkulai. Terlampau khawatir.

"A-Ada apa?!"

Dengan tangan gemetarnya, Hange memberi isyarat agar Erwin menyentuh Kiddo juga.

Walaupun sedikit bingung, ia menurut untuk melakukannya. Erwin melakukan kontak dengan menyentuh pundak Kiddo. Saat itu terjadi, matanya juga membelalak. Seperti telah melihat sebuah kenangan pahit yang datang dengan sekali hentakan. Menyuguhkan segala kisah masa lalu yang terhubung bagaikan reinkarnasi. Takdir yang terikat benang merah.

Tidak seperti Hange yang bereaksi histeris, Erwin tampak lebih tenang. Setelah berhasil mencerna apa yang ia alami sesaat setelah menyentuh Kiddo, Erwin menghembuskan napas untuk menenangkan diri. Ia juga menyuruh Hange melakukan hal itu agar ia bisa tenang.

Erwin membantu Hange berdiri dan mendudukkannya di sofa yang berada di ruangan itu, ia juga turut duduk disampingnya.

Lagi-lagi Hange menutup kedua wajahnya untuk mengumpulkan segala informasi dadakan yang baru ia dapat.

"Apa.. yang terjadi?" tanya Petra penasaran.

Kiddo menghampiri Petra, kemudian menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Menandakan sesuatu akan ia ketahui sebentar lagi.

"Tak kusangka kau benar-benar datang kemari, Kiddo.." ucap Hange dengan lirih, mulai duduk dengan tenang tanpa menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi di balik tangan.

Kiddo membalas dengan senyuman kecut.

"Ternyata kakek benar, jika aku bersentuhan dengan reinkarnasi seseorang di masaku yang masih hidup, mereka akan mengetahui semuanya."

"Eh?" Petra kebingungan.

"Tak usah khawatir, Petra. Aku mengenal Kiddo. Dia anak Levi kan? Datang kemari untuk mencari reinkarnasi orang tuanya. Kebetulan aku dan Hange masih hidup di dunia sana, jadi jika kami melakukan kontak dengannya kami akan mengingat bahwa kami yang sekarang adalah reinkarnasi dari kami yang dulu." Erwin menjelaskan dengan penuh wibawa.

"Dia komandan pasukan pengintai, ibu " Kiddo berucap.

"Lalu.. aku dan Rivaille tidak menyadari hal itu karena kami sudah mati disana?"

"Yah seperti itulah.. Kuchel- _san_ juga tidak ingat karena di masa kami dia sudah meninggal. Sedangkan Kaney- _san_ sudah meninggal disini, walaupun di masa lalu masih hidup. Moses juga sudah mati disana." jelas Hange.

Petra terdiam. Berusaha memahami segalanya dengan cepat.

"Kakekmu memang hebat bisa menciptakan alat yang mempertemukan waktu. Andai saja kalau ada raksasa juga disini.."

"Hange!"

"Maaf maaf.. aku bercanda ahahaha!"

Tatapan Erwin semakin terlihat serius. Tidak menghiraukan lagi istrinya yang dulu sangat terobsesi dengan raksasa.

"Aku tidak menyangka tragedi itu bisa terjadi sampai merenggut nyawa kalian. Jika saja aku tidak seenaknya menyuruh Levi menjadi komandan dan menjalankan ekspedisi mendadak, mungkin semuanya tidak akan berakhir buruk. Kiddo juga.. tidak akan kesepian."

Kiddo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bukan salah anda.. komandan.."

Entah kenapa atmosfer disana menjadi tidak enak untuk membicarakan apapun. Tak ada yang memulai pula, terlalu enggan. Hanya keheningan yang tercipta, selain denting jam yang menggema tanpa diminta.

.

X

.

Banyak hal yang terjadi selama setengah bulan ini. Dan satu minggu lebih seolah terbuang percuma. Kiddo yang tengah duduk di kamar Rivaille termenung memikirkan banyak hal. Tangannya bergerak santai memainkan sebuah benda yang menghubungkannya dengan mesin waktu.

Ia tak memiliki banyak waktu lagi untuk berada di sini. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tidak ada yang bisa mencampuri urusan takdir. Ia tidak bisa seenaknya sendiri membangunkan Rivaille dengan paksa. Ia juga tidak bisa meminta Petra menemaninya di saat seperti ini. Bahkan Kiddo masih merasa canggung untuk berbicara dengan ibunya itu jika tidak dipaksa egonya.

Tepat 2 hari setelah ia bertemu dengan Erwin dan Hange di masa ini, juga membangkitkan ikatan reinkarnasi dengan mereka di masa raksasa. Untung saja yang ia temui adalah orang-orang baik yang tidak mungkin memiliki niat buruk dengan membeberkan tentang mesin waktu atau sebangsanya. Kiddo bisa tenang akan hal itu. Ia juga mendapat tawaran bantuan jika ada hal yang sulit ia lakukan dari mereka berdua.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dimana ia bisa benar-benar bersama Rivaille dan Petra. Dan entah itu kapan.

Sekarang ia hanya ditemani Mike di rumah sebesar ini. Ya meski batang hidung si kepala pelayan itu pun tidak terlihat sama sekali. Jadi bisa dibilang ia hanya sendirian.

Sebenarnya jika ia mau, ia bisa menemui Hange atau pun Erwin, juga jika ia berani tentunya.

Tak memerlukan banyak menghitung mundur untuk tahu kapan ia kembali. Itulah yang ia pikirkan dengan khawatir. Tak ada pilihan lain baginya selain memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuknya. Jika ia mulai memikirkan kesendiriannya seperti ini, Kiddo hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Sebagai seorang anak kecil yang bahkan belum genap 7 tahun, ia memang memiliki masalah yang lebih kompleks dari bocah seusianya. Kehilangan banyak hal, merasakan banyak hal, mengorbankan banyak hal, dan itu semua mulai terobati saat ini. Di dunia masa depan yang masih belum ia mengerti seutuhnya. Misalnya saja dengan gambar yang muncul dan bergerak dari benda persegi yang ditempel pada dinding, lemari dengan suhu dingin yang menggigit, bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang hampir mencapai tinggi dinding di dunianya, dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak begitu ia mengerti. Ia ingin sekali menanyakan itu semua pada ayah dan ibunya, tapi..

Kiddo merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah berpikir di atas tempat tidur. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Petra tidak ada disini, menemaninya. Kiddo harus tidur sendiri lagi. Semoga saja saat ia bangun, kabar baik menyambutnya. Tidak lagi memberinya harapan palsu.

.

X

.

Pukul 11 tepat. Kiddo masih meringkuk di atas tempat tidur, tertidur. Seolah sudah melakukan perjalanan jauh sehingga kelelahan, ia tidak terusik sama sekali dengan suara apapun. Cukup banyak yang ia lewatkan saat itu.

Misalnya saja kedatangan Petra dan Rivaille. Ya, Rivaille sudah sadar dari komanya. Dan pria itu langsung meminta pulang pagi ini karena mengkhawatirkan Kiddo. Meski sebenarnya ia harus mendapat perawatan lebih lanjut, Rivaille tetap memaksa dengan mengintimidasi dokter rawatnya. Itulah kenapa ia bisa berada di rumah sekarang.

Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi sebesar apa rasa senang yang terlukis di wajah Petra. Sedangkan Rivaille tampak seperti biasa dengan wajah datarnya. _Pokerface_ yang menyembunyikan berbagai emosi.

Rivaille berhasil dipaksa untuk berbaring di kasur sebagai acara pemulihan oleh Petra. Tentu saja ia berbaring disamping Kiddo yang masih terlelap. Sebenarnya Rivaille tidak benar-benar tiduran, ia hanya menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantal tebal.

"Aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti orang sakit.." keluh Rivaille setelah menerima sodoran air putih dan obat dari istrinya.

"Sayangnya kau memang sakit, jadi berhentilah menggerutu."

Tak ada komentar lagi selain desahan napas pasrah. Sedetik kemudian senyum Petra mengembang melihat Rivaille memakan obatnya dengan baik.

"Apa Kiddo sudah sembuh dari demamnya?" Rivaille bertanya sambil meletakan gelas yang ia pakai di atas meja nakas.

"Sehari setelah kejadian itu, demamnya sempat naik lagi. Tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik."

"Begitu.."

"Lalu.. apa kau mengalami sesuatu di bawah alam sadarmu saat tertidur begitu lama?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu yakin. Yang aku lihat hanyalah teror yang kejam."

Petra sedikit tersentak. Mungkinkah itu berhubungan dengn masa Kiddo tinggal?

"Seperti apa?"

Rivaille menyipitkan matanya untuk mengingat sekilas apa yang ia alami di alam mimpi. Ia juga memegangi kepala saking kerasnya mengingat.

"Semua yang pernah Kiddo ceritakan masuk ke dalam mimpi itu. Tapi kebanyakan aku terjebak dalam suasana kosong tanpa penghuni."

Melihat Rivaille mulai mengerutkan dahinya dalam, Petra merasa tidak enak karena membuatnya mengingat sesuatu di saat seperti ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aa tak usah dipikirkan."

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak-"

"Sst!" Rivaille memberi isyarat untuk diam. Tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan, ia melihat Kiddo mulai bergerak gelisah disampingnya. Pasti karena percakapan mereka tadi.

Kiddo mulai mengerang perlahan. Tubuhnya beralih menghadap ke arah Rivaille, membuat pria tak jangkung itu bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah anak itu tidur.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Akhirnya Kiddo membuka matanya dengan sedikit enggan. Namun kemalasannya itu langsung menghilang saat berhasil menangkap objek yang memenuhi pandangannya.

Melihat Rivaille yang benar-benar ada disana, Kiddo langsung bangkit. Mata menggemaskannya membelalak sempurna. Sebuah perasaan mengalir dengan sendirinya. Ia melupakan rasa ego dan harga dirinya yang tinggi, toh ia hanya anak kecil.. tidak perlu memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Rasa senangnya tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi -seperti yang dilakukan Petra-. Tanpa perintah yang berarti, matanya langsung memproduksi air yang berlebihan di kelopak mata Kiddo. Membuat genangan itu berjatuhan karena tidak kuat menampung banyaknya air.

Kiddo menghambur pada tubuh yang ia rindukan -lebih dirindukan daripada bertahun-tahun yang ia lalui-, ia menangis sesenggukan disana.

Sangat samar, namun tetap disadari oleh Petra, Rivaille tampak tersenyum hangat. Dia menyambut pelukan bocah itu dengan usapan menenangkan di pucuk kepalanya.

"Ternyata kau cengeng ya." cibir Rivaille.

Kiddo hanya terus menenggelamkan wajahnya di tubuh Rivaille. Tentu saja tidak di daerah bekas operasi.

"Kapan pulang?" suara pelannya terdengar dari sana.

"Baru tadi pagi. Tenang saja, kita masih memiliki waktu ke depan untuk menghabiskan waktumu. "

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau sudah bangun?"

"Mike bilang kau sedang tidur. Lagi pula aku tetap tidak akan membiarkanmu datang ke rumah sakit malam-malam."

Kiddo tak menjawab lagi. Terlalu nyaman dengan posisinya.

"Kiddo, kau belum makan kan? Ayo ke bawah, kita makan. Nanti kau sakit lagi." Petra mengambil alih pembicaraan.

Rivaille menghentikan elusannya. Hal itu membuat Kiddo menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Rivaille. Saat itulah Rivaille mengarahkan dagunya dalam sekali gerakan, sebagai tanda agar Kiddo mau menurut pada perkataan Petra.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain mengikuti arahan. Mungkin makan bersama kedua orang tuanya ini juga akan lebih menyenangkan dari pada berdebat kecil tentang hal yang sudah lalu.

.

X

.

"Rivaille, kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa? Kau kan baru sadar kemarin malam. Yakin ibu boleh pulang ke Perancis sekarang?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Rivaille mengangguk malas sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan dengan embel-embel 'kau yakin' dari Kuchel. Padahal ia sudah mual terus mendengar segala bentuk kekhawatiran berlebihan yang ditunjukkan Kuchel padanya. Ayolah, Rivaille suda dewasa dan berumah tangga, tidak perlu dikhawatirkan seekstrem ini.

Melihat jawaban Rivaille yang selalu sama setiap pertanyaan, Kuchel mulai memeriksa barang bawaannya yang sudah dibawa Mike ke depan pintu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang ya! Nah, baik-baik di rumah. Jika ada apa-apa jangan lupa hubungi aku. Petra, jangan mau diapa-apakan oleh si mesum Rivaille ya. Dan Kiddo.."

Tanpa disangka Kuchel memberi elusan lembut di kepala bocah itu. Semburat merah karena senang terlihat di wajah Kiddo sekarang.

"Jadilah anak baik ya!" lanjut Kuchel.

Setelah itu ia melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan. Ia memang harus cepat kembali karena tugas menumpuk di kantor, sudah terlalu lama ia membiarkan asistennya mengatasi hal-hal berat.

"Tch. Seharusnya dia tidak usah meledekku mesum segala di depan Kiddo."

"Itu kan kenyataan."

"Sebenarnya kau berpihak pada siapa huh?"

Petra tersenyum manis untuk menghindari jawaban. Dan segera mengalihkan perhatian pada Kiddo.

"Kiddo, tempat apa yang ingin kau kunjungi hm?"

Kiddo sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Dan seperti telah ketahuan berbohong, Kiddo melirik pada sisi lain tubuhnya. Dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Kakek pernah bilang.. ada tempat dengan air yang rasanya asin.."

"Air yang rasanya asin?"

"Mungkin maksudnya laut."

"Laut? Jadi nama tempat itu laut ya.." Kiddo berguman sendiri.

"Karena sekarang sudah sore, kita berangkat besok saja." Rivaille tiba-tiba memutuskan.

Masih tampak bingung, Kiddo pun bertanya.

"Kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke pantai, kau ingin melihat laut kan?"

Wajah sumringan telah nampak.

"Tapi! Kau baru sembuh! Luka jahitanmu belum kering benar!"

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu hanya untuk berdiam diri di rumah."

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi."

"U-Um.."

.

X

.

Kiddo tampak sangat takjub dengan air berlimpah yang bergulung mendekatinya sampai menyentuh kaki kecilnya. Matanya berbinar senang merasakan segalanya. Angin pantai yang menyapanya, suara gemeresik air bernama ombak yang terdengar dari kejauhan sampai kedekatan (?), aroma laut, rasa panas yang menyatu dengan sejuknya suasana, sensasi menggelikan saat menginjak pasir, dan masih banyak lagi hal yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Setelah belasan menit lalu sampai di pantai, Kiddo tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya sama sekali. Dia membiarkan Rivaille dan Petra duduk di bawah payung pantai di atas karpet yang cukup untuk 3 orang.

"Lihat bagaimana terkesannya bocah itu dengan laut."

"Mm.. memang ide yang bagus membawanya kemari."

"Makanya aku bilang tidak apa-apa."

Hening setelahnya. Keduanya asyik memandangi Kiddo dari kejauhan. Matahari saat ini tidak terlalu menyengat. Itulah kenapa mereka bisa bertahan berjam-jam berada disana, untuk menyenangkan Kiddo.

Entahlah. Bocah bersurai hitam itu sudah sangat memengaruhi hidup Rivaille dan Petra. Ikatan reinkarnasi itu membuat mereka berdua bisa merasa nyaman dengan cepat walaupun awal pertemuan mereka tidak mengenakkan.

"Waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi." Tiba-tiba Rivaille berguman.

Mendengar hal itu, Petra merubah ketenangan diwajahnya. Langit yang terlampau cerah tidak lagi membuatnya nyaman dalam kondisi ini. Begitu juga dengan kehadiran Rivaille disampingnya. Jika biasanya Rivaille akan membuat perasaan Petra lebih baik, kali ini tidak.

"Apa kita akan mendapatkan anak seperti Kiddo.." kali ini Petra yang berguman.

Rivaille sempat menoleh sebelum mengeluarkan senyuman samar dibibirnya.

"Makanya kita harus segera membuat anak agar bisa tahu akan hal itu."

"Ternyata ibumu benar tentang peringatannya, dasar mesum."

"Ini bukan mesum, ini hanya naluriku sebagai pria."

Petra mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal, tidak bisa membalas perkataan Rivaille barusan. Petra tidak menyadari serigala ganas nan mesum sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak lepas kendali dan menyerang gadis itu di sini. Tidak bisakah Petra mengendalikan pesona yang ia punya agar tidak dihambur-hamburkan seperti sekarang.

Tapi menciummya saja tidak apa kan?

Rivaille menarik dagu Petra agar dapat ia raih dengan mudah. Ia langsung menempelkan bibir miliknya pada bibir Petra. Meraup keuntungan begitu banyak dengan terkejutnya Petra dalam posisi itu. Misalnya saja saat Petra ingin mengatakan protesnya, Rivaille dengam cekatan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menelusuri bagian dalam mulut si gadis. Ciuman panas di udara yang mulai panas.

Tanpa disangka Rivaille mulai menelusuri daerah lain selain bibir. Leher jenjang Petra menjadi sasaran selanjutnya. Rivaille tidak menggigit kulit mulus itu, ia hanya menghisapnya dengan lembut agar tidak membuat Petra keberatan.

Sedangkan Petra yang sudah mendapatkan serangan itu hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan rapat dan menahan suara desahan akibat gerakan yang bisa-bisa sangat mendadak.

"Ri-Rivaille.. berhentilah.." pinta gadis itu dengan pelan.

Rivaille sama sekali tidak menggubris. Ia masih dengan lihai melakukan intimidasi yang memabukkan itu. Sampai pada akhirnya ia meringis dan melepas ciumannya.

Selain merasa lega, Petra juga tak kalah khawatir karena ringisan itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Uh tidak.. bukan apa-apa. Perutku hanya sakit kecil saja, tidak buruk."

Petra terdiam memandangi Rivaille dengan tatapan yang tak berubah. Ia harus memastikan sendiri kondisi suaminya, tidak mungkin tidak buruk jika sampai meringis seperti itu kan.

"Lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan itu. Kalau tidak kau akan berakhir di kamar bersamaku." ucap Rivaille sambil menunjuk kemeja Petra yang terbuka di bagian atas, menampilkan sesuatu yang menonjol dari balik kemeja itu.

"Hey! Sejak kapan kau- aaaah! Dasar mesum!" Cepat-cepat Petra mengancingi kemejanya yang terbuka, melingkarkan tangan di tubuhnya agar Rivaille tidak lagi memandanginya dengan liar.

"Tidak usah histeris begitu, tadinya aku memang akan melanjutkan sampai klimaks."

Rivaille tersenyum jahil setelahnya. Mungkin ia memang harus menunggu sampai dirinya sembuh total agar tidak ada gangguan sama sekali. Yang barusan anggap saja pemanasan.

"Ah Riveille, aku lupa tidak mengatakannya padamu." Petra mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bukan sesuatu yang disengaja tentunya.

"Apa?"

"Erwin dan Hange sudah tahu semuanya."

"Semuanya?"

"Tentang Kiddo, masa lalu, dan makaud kedatangannya. Jiwa mereka terhubung dengan jiwa di masa lalu. Begitulah."

"Hm.. _souka_. Baguslah, dengan begitu Kiddo punya teman sebangsanya."

Rivaille kembali duduk dengan nyaman disamping Petra. Merasa adanya kesenangan tersendiri disana, Petra menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu. Menyesap diam-diam aroma tunuh maskulin yang ia sukai.

" _Nee_ Rivaille.."

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Jika Kiddo sudah pulang.. kita akan melakukan apa?"

"Membuat anak?"

"Hey!"

"Kenapa? Dengan begitu kita bisa menghadirkan Kiddo lagi kan?"

Hening. Petra tampak berpikir sejenak. Matanya yang bercahaya saat terkena sinar matahari terlihat berbinar indah memandang lurus.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan semua kejadian ini.."

Rivaille melirik sebentar. Ia kemudian melanjutkan dengan elusan ringan di pucuk kepala gadis itu. Berusaha membuatnya merasa lebih baik dan tenang.

Tak lama sosok Kiddo dari kejauhan mulai terlihat jelas, bocah itu berlari ke arah mereka dengan riangnya.

"Ayah! Ibu! Ini apa?" ujarnya saat sampai dihadapan mereka berdua. Napasnya yang terengah karena lelah berlari tersamarkan dengan tampak senangnya bocah itu.

Di kedua tangan Kiddo yang terulur, nampak hewan laut tak bergerak disana.

"Itu bintang laut, Kiddo."

Mendengar jawaban dari Petra, mata Kiddo semakin berbinar. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sangat senang.

Tanpa disangka Kiddo menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan ciuman di pipi keduanya. Cepat memang, karena dengan cepat pula ia kembali berlari ke arah laut.

"Ah dia manis sekali.." Petra berguman.

"Sepertimu."

"Eh?"

"Tindakan yang tiba-tiba dan tidak bisa menutupi rasa senang."

"Dia juga sepertimu kok!"

"?"

"Bermulut pedas dan memiliki harga diri juga ego tinggi."

Mendengar itu, Rivaille memandang punggung Kiddo yang terlihat kecil dari sana. Apa benar Kiddo terlihat seperti itu?

"Juga tampan."

Rivaille menoleh pada Petra lagi. Perlu memastikan ucapannya barusan.

Tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, Petra memperjelas ucapan sebelumnya. Senyuman manis tersungging disana.

"Dia tampan sepertimu. Entah kebahagiaan macam apa yang bisa menandingi ini. Aku orang yamg beruntung bukan?"

Dan Rivaille hanya terpaku dengan kecantikan berlimpah yang tersuguh dihadapannya.

.

X

.

Kenny mulai merasa gusar setelah mendapat informasi bahwa dalang dibalik pembantaian raksasa pada manusia sudah terungkap. Bukan, bukan karena Kenny juga terlibat sebagai dalang dan ia sedang terdesak sekarang, namun yang membuatnya gusar adalah Kiddo yang tengah berkelana di masa depan.

Meskipun musuh umat manusia sudah benar-benar lenyap dan tidak ada makhluk yang perlu ditakuti lagi, ada rumor juga yang mengatakan bahwa kepolisian akan menggalakkan pemeriksaan ke setiap rumah untuk meminimalisir adanya musuh yang bersembunyi. Semua rumah akan digeledah, dan jika ditemukan barang mencurigakan akan langsung di bawa ke pusat dan dimintai keterangan.

Kenny menyimpan mesin waktu miliknya di rumah, tepat di ruang kerjanya. Jika polisi menemukan ini dan tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan, pihak pemerintahan pasti akan menyita mesin itu dan beberapa oknum yang tertatik akan menyalahgunakan. Apalagi satu percobaan berhasil akan semakin membuat manusia ingin juga berkelana melampaui waktu.

Ia yakin bahwa Kiddo akan cukup puas hanya dengan sekali pergi. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang dewasa yang serakah itu? Apalagi jika mesin waktu tercium juga oleh para bangsawan berperut besar. Pasti mereka mulai membuka bisnis petualangan dengan bayaran mahal dan mengintimidasi Kenny untuk membuat mesin yang lebih banyak. Hal paling buruk adalah, sejarah akan berubah karena keserakahan itu. Semuanya akan kacau.

Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Kenny selain membawa Kiddo pulang dan menghancurkan mesin waktu sampai tidak ada jejak. Membakar habis mesin itu misalnya.

Tinggal 4 hari lagi sebelum kepolisian datang ke wilayah tempat tinggal Kenny. Ia harus cepat bertindak sebelum hal buruk terjadi.

Sebelum itu, ia harus menghubungi Erwin dan Hange. Ya, kedua orang itulah yang mengetahui akan hal ini dan cukup paham dengan cara kerjanya. Ia harus meminta bantuan mereka berdua untuk mengatur kepergiannya menjemput Kiddo. Meskipun Kenny yakin hal itu akan sedikit sulit mengingat pasukan pengintai adalah pahlawan yang sedang terkenal dimana-mana. Tapi jika tidak mencoba, ia tidak akan pernah tahu.

.

.

.

"Aku mengerti. Aku bisa menyerahkan tugasku pada asistenku. Dan saat keadaan tugas mendesak, aku akan bergantian dengan Hange." Ucap Erwin.

Kenny bisa bernapas lega karena hal ini. Ternyata meminta bantuan komandan pasukan pengintai tidak terlalu sulit seperti bayangannya. Mungkin karena ia datang sendiri ke kediaman si tuan Smith. Dan tidak usah ditanya lagi, Hange juga sudah berada di rumah ini sejak mereka berdua menikah.

"Aku sangat menghargai kebaikan kalian."

"Tidak usah sungkan. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti ayahku sendiri."

"Erwin benar. Lagipula, dulu Levi juga sudah banyak membantu kami."

Kenny tersenyum pahit. Mengingat kesedihan yang ditanggung Kiddo selama ini, tak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau ia harus melindungi anak itu apapun yang terjadi, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki saat ini.

"Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih. Jika kalian sudah siap berangkat, aku menunggu di luar."

Kenny bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kalinya menuju luar. Semoga saja rencana ini berjalan dengan lancar.

.

X

.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan rinci tentang fungsi tombol dan segala macam kemisteriusan mesin itu, Erwin memersilahkan Kenny masuk ke dalam mesin waktu. Mesin yang terlihat seperti telepon umum di masa depan itu hanya muat ditempati satu orang.

kenny sudah siap dengan nyali dan tak lupa dengan pin kecil yang terhubung dengan mesin waktu. Tinggal menunggu Erwin menekan tombol maka semuanya akan berubah.

"Aku akan kembali 2 atau 3 hari lagi. Jika terjadi hal darurat, kau bisa tekan tombol silver itu agar aku bisa tahu."

"Ah anda menambahkan komponen itu ya?"

"Ya, dulu aku tidak yakin akan berhasil jadi tidak aku sambungkan pada Kiddo. Tapi sekarang aku sudah meningkatkan kemampuannya."

"Anda memang ilmuan yang hebat!"

Kenny tidak membawa apapun lagi. Ia siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang ia hadapi nanti.

"Tekan tombolnya." perintah Kenny pada Erwin, tidak menghiraukan mata berbinar Hange yang takjub dengan hasil temuannya ini.

Tepat setelah Erwin menjalankan intruksi itu, cahaya memenuhi ruangan. Tanda mesin sedang bekerja melawan waktu.

Bagai kecepatan cahaya. Sosok Kenny sudah menghilang dari sana. Itu artinya pria itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan di masa depan. Semoga saja ia tidak berada terlalu jauh dengan tempat Kiddo berada.

Pekerjaan menjaga mesin waktu bukanlah tugas yang mudah juga. Jika lalai sedikit saja, bisa jadi benda itu berakhir di pusat. Buruk memang.

Semuanya akan berakhir jika Kenny bisa kembali dengan Kiddo sebelum waktu polisi militer datang. Dan kehidupan normal akan segera dimulai kembali. Tanpa ketidak-masuk-akalan seperti raksasa dan mesin waktu.

.

 **X**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Hyaaaaaaa ~ akhirnya dapet posisi berhenti yang enaak

Kakek Kenny mau jemput Kiddo nih! Padahal waktu kedatangannya belum sebulan penuh.. duh berkurang deh waktu kebersamaan mereka..huhuhu.. ..

Any typo? ._.

Yuk ah bentar lagi tamat niiih yohooooo

Keep waiting yaaaaaa

-author shigeyuki-


	6. Chapter 6

**Unconditionally Plus (sequel)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

Shingeki no Kyojin disclaimer by Isayama Hajime- _san_

Unconditionally Plus disclaimer by author shigeyuki

Tadaaaaaaa! Author kembali~~ huhuhu lalalala :DD

Author kelamaan nongolnya ya? Hehee _gomennee_ ~ lagi sibuk pulang-pergi rumah, jadi kerasa cape binggo, agak males-males gitu ngetiknya ._.

Author juga sebenernya belum kepikiran isi chapter ini, ga kaya chapter 1 & 2 yg udah ada bayangan bahkan sebelum nulis judul dan disclaimernya..

Mungkinkah author lelah? Buahahahahaha XD

Lelah pun author bakalan namatin fict ini kok, author ga tega sama yang nunggu TvT

Tetep kasih review yg banyak yaaaa buahahahaha

Thanks alot for : **Akito Brzenska, Fiiyuki, Yamasaki Naomi, BLamprouge-kun, Lilac, , a** **iharakotoko, MiyuTanuki, Mitha Angely**

Love you guys~~

Yuk kunjungi juga fict author yg laennya~~

Sesudah fict ini tamat, mungkin author bakal bikin fict baru lagi sembari lanjut yg _never find ending story_. Pairing fict selanjutnya tetaplah Rivetra, tapi agak-agak nyakitin gituu biar greget -w-

Kan udah banyak tuh yg manis-manis tersuguh, jadi nanti author bikin ya yg agak kejam dikit.. dimana mereka berdua gak terlalu akur bahkan sampai mau- ah sudahlah.. kok author malah ngasih spoiler :'v mending tunggu aja fict author itu sambil terus ngikutin fict yg ini sampai tamat ^v^

Mari dinikmati *v*

Warning for this chapter : typo, abal, maksa, ada bumbu lemon gagal.

.

Apakah ini akan berakhir di chapter ini? Entahlah.. author pun tak tau haha

RnR please

Sorry for typo

Muaaaach *jijik ih._.*

.

.

.

.

.

Sehari berlalu setelah keluarga kecil Ackerman yang baru itu berlibur ke pantai. Sekarang Rivaille mulai memaksakan diri datang ke kantor. Rupanya ia sadar diri akan posisinya di perusahaan dan merasa tidak enak karena sudah terlalu lama mengambil cuti. Padahal ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau, vakum setahun pun mungkin tidak akan menjadi masalah besar.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Rivaille datang begitu pagi setelah diberi tahu ada orang penting yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Mungkin rekan bisnis dari luar negeri atau salah satu pemilik saham, orang penting pastilah sekitaran sana.

Biasanya Rivaille sendiri yang akan mengatur waktu pertemuan, namun sekarang untuk pertama kalinya pria itu menurut untuk segera datang ke kantor. Alasan paling kuat yang membuatnya menurut adalah suara tertahan dan gusar asistennya yang memberi kabar. Pasti ada yang tidak beres, sampai seorang Erd Gin -asisten Rivaille- yang terkenal begitu tenang dan sigap dalam pekerjaan bisa bersuara segusar itu. Jadi tanpa banyak bertanya, Rivaille langsung menyetujui pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang sudah menunggunya di kantor.

Saat akan berangkat, Rivaille tidak sempat berpamitan pada Kiddo karena anak itu masih terlelap tidur. Ia hanya bisa berpamitan pada Petra dengan memberinya ciuman sebagai sarapan. Setelahnya ia langsung melesat mengendarai mobil hitamnya ke kantor.

Saat perjalanan, Rivaille mulai memikirkan sebuah perasaan aneh yang ia alami saat ini. Terasa seperti firasat yang mengingatkannya akan sesuatu, yang tidak ia ketahui apa. Bisa jadi firasat itu akan membawanya pada hal yang menyenangkan, atau sebaliknya?

Merasakan perasaan yang membelenggu itu semakin kuat, membuatnya menggenggam kemudi dengan kasar. Dan dari kedua tangan yang bertengger disana, terlihat salah satu jarinya dihiasi cincin perak yang terlihat elegan, cincin pengikat hubungannya dengan Petra. Benda itu mengkilat sesekali saat terkena cahaya matahari pagi yang menembus kaca mobil. Membuat pria itu diam-diam merasakan sebuah kebanggaan telah mengenakan cincin itu sebagai simbol kehadiran seseorang yang spesial baginya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk bisa sampai di kantor. Selain karena jalanan yang terlihat lengang, juga karena Rivaille memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas standar.

Tepat saat ia turun dan menutup kembali pintu mobil miliknya, Rivaille langsung melangkah memasuki pintu utama, juga menyerahkan kunci mobil pada bawahannya agar diparkirkan di tempat yang semestinya.

Mata kelam nan tajam itu melirik ke arah Erd yang ternyata sudah menunggunya disamping meja resepsionis. Tanpa berkata apapun, Rivaille langsung bisa menebak ada dimana orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya itu, pasti di ruangannya.

Merasa paham betul akan langkah tegap sang atasan yang meliriknya sekilas, Erd langsung mengikutinya memasuki lift.

Rivaille menjatuhkan pandangan pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, kemudian melirik Erd dengan tampang yang biasanya.

"Sudah berapa lama orang itu menunggu?" tanyanya.

"Menurut petugas keamanan yang berjaga disini, beliau sudah datang sangat pagi sekali. Sekitar jam 4 pagi."

Rivaille mulai merasa heran dengan siapa yang ingin menemuinya itu. Datang begitu pagi ke kantornya? Itu bukan lelucon kan?

"Kau tahu siapa dia?" Rivaille langsung menjatuhkan pertanyaan mutlak.

"Ah.. itu.."

Pembicaraan terpotong dengan terbukanya pintu lift. Hal itu memaksa keduanya untuk segera kembali melangkahkan kaki. Toh Rivaille akan mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu sesegera mungkin saat ini.

Sekarang Rivaille tinggal membuka pintu didepannya sekali hentakan ringan. Namun sebelum itu ia menyampaikan sesuatu pada Erd.

"Kau kembalilah ke pekerjaanmu. Aku yang akan menghadapinya sendiri."

Mengerti dengan interupsi tersebut, Erd langsung membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan Rivaille disana.

Melihat Erd mulai menjauh dari posisinya, ia membuka pintu ruangannya yang terasa asing karena ada orang lain di dalamnya. Saat latar ruangan pribadinya itu masuk ke dalam pandangan, mata Rivaille membelalak. Ia terkaget bukan main dengan seseorang yang menunggunya disana.

Pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk menopang kaki kanannya itu sontak melirikkan mata tajamnya ke arah Rivaille.

"Kaney?"

"Ternyata disini juga kau tidak pernah mau memanggilku 'ayah'." komentar orang yang dipanggil Kaney itu.

Ya, bukan rahasia lagi jika Rivaille tidak pernah memanggil ayah kandungnya dengan panggilan yang semestinya. Jadi ya, yang ditemuinya saat ini adalah Kenny dari masa lalu. Kenny yang di masa sekarang dieja Kaney. Kenny yang memiliki maksud tertentu datang kemari.

"Tunggu, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Rivaille mencurigai sosok mirip ayahnya yang sudah meninggal itu.

"Aku yakin kau sangat familiar denganku. Kiddo juga pasti berbicara tentang aku padamu. Aku kakeknya, ayahmu di masa lalu."

Rivaille menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mulai menimbang-nimbang. Perasaan kagetnya mereda dengan cepat mengingat semua ketidak-masuk-akalan yang sudah menimpanya.

"Jadi ada keperluan apa kemari?"

"Keadaan di sana sedang gawat, jadi aku akan membawa Kiddo pulang."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu? Aku pikir kau akan senang karena anak itu akan pergi dari kehidupanmu."

Rivaille terdiam cukup lama. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa reaksi refleksnya terdengar seperti tidak terima.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba? Bukankah masih ada seminggu lebih lagi?"

Kenny tampak menghela napas berat setelah pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Rivaille. Sungguh bukan keinginannya memisahkan mereka begitu cepat. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi, semuanya akan berakhir jika mesin waktu jatuh ke tangan pemerintah sebelum Kiddo kembali. Kiddo akan terjebak di masa sekarang dan merubah sejarah yang ada. Merubah masa depan juga. Menyalahgunakan waktu memang bukanlah hal yang bijak dari awal. Namun Kenny hanya bisa melakukan ini untuk menyenangkan cucunya, ya cucunya, satu-satunya Ackerman yang mewarisi darah murni Kenny.

"Jika dia kembali sesuai jadwal, dia tidak akan bisa pulang lagi. Aku hanya punya waktu 2 hari untuk membawanya pulang sampai polisi datang ke rumah untuk menggeledah benda mencurigakan."

"Apa tidak bisa disembunyikan?"

"Jika itu memang bisa, sudah aku lakukan dari kemarin tanpa harus datang kemari juga."

Rivaille tak berkomentar. Ia hanya mematung di posisi berdirinya. Memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"Kau tidak tahu seperti apa polisi militer sekarang disana."

Pria yang masih berdiri itu mengernyit. Merasa ganjil dengan pernyataan Kenny barusan.

"Kiddo bilang polisi militer hanya dipenuhi orang-orang bejat."

"Dulu memang begitu, tapi pemerintahan sudah dirubah total setelah raja diganti. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang namanya prajurit tanpa pengalaman tempur. Semuanya jadi semakin ketat dan adil, sedikit saja ada hal yang ganjil bisa dianggap sebagai pemberontakan."

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi tubuhnya yang ditopang oleh kedua kaki, Rivaille berjalan menuju kursi dibalik mejanya. Ia sudah hampir melupakan kenyamanan menduduki kursi tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mengijinkannya?"

"Mengijinkan apa? Kau kan bisa membuat anak sendiri dan menamainya Kiddo."

"Memangnya kau yakin anak pertamaku akan laki-laki?"

"Yakin sekali. Kau masih tidak percaya dengan ikatan masa lalu yang terulang kembali di masa depan? Coba pikirkan lagi, soal ayahmu disini, ibumu, Petra, dan orang-orang disekitarmu, bukanlah sebuah kebetulan mereka hidup lagi di waktu yang sama denganmu. Dan aku yakin kau sempat terkejut melihatku disini karena aku sangat mirip dengan ayahmu, bukankah begitu?"

Rivaille menyadari semua analisis Kenny saat itu. Tidak dipungkiri lagi bahwa semua ini memang terikat dengan masa lalu. Walaupun ada beberapa hal yang tampak berubah.

"Tapi aku sudah menyugestikan agak aku tidak kaget jika saja aku bertemu dengan Kuchel." tambah Kenny dengan yakin.

Tak lama, suara telepon yang ada di atas meja Rivaille berdering. Dengan sedikit malas, pria itu mengangkatnya. Baru saja Rivaille akan menyuarakan kata-kata pembuka, suara di seberang sana sudah menyerbu dengan kencang. Membuat Rivaille mau tak mau harus sedikit menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya.

 _"Kenapa kau pergi ke kantor sekarang hah?!"_

Suara kencang yang sangat familiar bagi Rivaille itu berhasil ditangkap oleh Kenny juga.

Dan seperti telah termakan oleh perkataan sendiri, tubuh Kenny sedikit menegang dan ekspresinya berubah total. Tersirat sebuah rasa ambigu diwajahnya.

"Apa itu.. Kuchel?"

Rivaille mengangguk dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, menandakan bahwa ia menyadari perubahan total Kenny. Ia juga sengaja memberikan gagang telepon pada Kenny yang mulai mendekati mejanya. Mungkin saatnya melepas rindu yang berkepanjangan bagi Kenny.

 _"Untuk apa ada asisten dan bawahanmu hah? Bukankah jahitan lukanya belum kering? Harusnya kau memikirkan kondisimu yang seperti itu! Dari dulu kau sulit sekali diperingatkan! Harus sebanyak apa lagi aku merecokimu hah?!"_

Rivaille menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Menyaksikan bagaimana ekspresi Kenny mendengar rentetan petuah yang sebenarnya untuk dirinya itu. Mungkin ocehan itu malah menjadi hiburan bagi pria di hadapannya.

 _"Hey Rivaille! Aku berbicara padamu! Kau masih disana kan?!"_

Kenny tetap terdiam.

"Kau bilang kau sudah buat sugesti agar tidak kaget jika bertemu dengannya. Ini baru mendengar suaranya kau sudah seperti ini." tiba-tiba Rivaille berkomentar.

Tak ada reaksi yang berarti. Pria paruh baya itu tetap teguh pada kebungkamannya.

"Jika kau tidak akan bicara apapun padanya, sebaiknya kembalikan itu padaku."

Meski sedikit ragu, akhirnya Kenny memberikan telepon yang ia genggam pada Rivaille. Itu akan lebih baik daripada terus berdiri mematung hanya karena merindukan ocehan ringan yang telah lama tak ia dengar.

"Aku tutup teleponnya ya?"

 _"Hey! Tunggu dulu! Aku belum selesai bicara!"_

"Apa lagi?"

 _"Ada siapa disana?"_

"Hah? Hanya klienku. Kenapa memang?"

 _"Entahlah.. aku rasa.. ada hawa ayahmu disana.."_

Kali ini Rivaille yang terdiam. Sejenak ia menatap ke arah Kenny yang tengah berjalan untuk kembali duduk. Jadi ini yang namanya ikatan masa lalu itu? Menarik.

"Mungkin perasaan ibu saja. Karena merindukannya."

Helaan napas terdengar dari seberang telepon. Sebelum dilanjutkan dengan..

 _"Mungkin kau benar.. sudah lama juga.."_

Rivaille berusaha untuk turut merasakan kesepian ibunya. Ya meski ia juga terkenal dengan hati batu, tetap saja Rivaille masih memiliki sisi kemanusiaan dimana ia merasakan empati tanpa harus dipaksakan.

"Aku tutup sekarang ya?"

 _"Ah baiklah. Jaga dirimu."_

"Mm."

Dan telepon pun terputus.

Perasaan campur aduk tengah dialami Kenny sekarang. Tentang Kuchel, tentang benda yang ia gunakan untuk mendengar suaranya, dan tentang berbagai benda asing yang ia lihat selama berada disini. Tentu saja ia merasa takjub. Tapi sungguh, ini bukanlah saatnya untuk tertarik mempelajari lebih lanjut.

Terlepas dari hal itu, tepat setelah Rivaille menyamankan posisi duduknya, telepon kembali berdering. Dengan sedikit kesal ia mengambil gagang telepon itu dan menempelkannya di telinga lagi.

Hampir semua telepon yang ia dapat hari ini selalu berawal dari terdengarnya suara lawan bicaranya yang tergesa-gesa. Entah sejak kapan tata krama mulai luntur disana.

 _"Rivaille! Gawat!"_

Kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara Petra. Suaranya terdengar panik, sangat panik.

"Kenapa?"

 _"Tadinya aku akan pergi ke super market untuk membeli kebutuhan rumah, tapi saat aku baru sampai gerbang, disana banyak wartawan. Dan mereka.. menanyaiku soal Kiddo."_

"Kiddo?"

Kenny bereaksi dengan nama itu, ia langsung berdiri menatap Rivaille dengan penasaran.

"Dari mana mereka tahu?"

 _"Aku tidak tahu.. tapi mereka langsung bertanya siapa dia, dari mana asalnya, apa hubungannya dengan kita."_

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

 _"Aku.. ditolong oleh Mike yang langsung membawaku ke dalam. Jadi aku belum sempat menjawab apa-apa. Tapi mereka masih disana sekarang, bahkan jumlahnya sedikit bertambah."_

"Jangan keluar rumah apapun yang terjadi. Tunggu aku pulang, baru kita akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Lagipula.. Kiddo dijemput oleh kakeknya."

 _"Eh? Dijemput?"_

"Kakeknya bersamaku sekarang."

 _"A-ah.. begitu ya.."_

"Ingat pesanku tadi, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi jika tidak ada masalah."

 _"Baik, aku mengerti."_

Untuk kedua kalinya Rivaille menutup telepon. Ia langsung menjatuhkan pandangan pada Kenny yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kapan Kiddo harus pulang?"

"Besok adalah hari terakhir."

Rivaille menghela napas dengan enggan, ada sebuah perasaan yang tertahan disana, tepat setelah mendengar jawaban dari perwujudan ayahnya itu.

"Berdoalah agar tidak ada masalah yang bisa menunda kepulangannya."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu. Jika di duniamu musuh berbahaya adalah raksasa, kalau disini musuh berbahaya adalah wartawan dan paparazzi. Mereka bisa menghancurkan hidupmu."

"Apa itu yang akan menghalanginya?"

"Aa, entah siapa yang memulai menggosipkan ini."

Rivaille berdiri, berjalan mendekati jendela besar dibelakangnya. Memandangi sekilas tatanan gedung di luar sana, juga deretan orang yang terlihat berkumpul di satu titik di halaman kantornya. Pasti itu wartawan juga, mereka membagi tugas untuk semua ini ternyata. Jangan-jangan hal yang lebih buruk telah terjadi tanpa ia sadari. Lebih buruk dari ancaman diwawancarai.

"Ah aku lupa untuk menyuguhkan minuman untukmu." Rivaille berguman, tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya pada orang yang diajak bicara.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Lebih baik kau memikirkan kertas-kertas ini. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan tulisannya karena berbeda jauh dengan bentuk tulisan kami, tapi aku yakin ini tentangmu."

Merasa kurang mengerti dengan pernyataan Kenny, akhirnya Rivaille berbalik, mendapati Kenny tengah memerhatikan koran pagi yang entah sejak kapan berada di atas meja di depan kursi yang Kenny duduki.

Perasaan buruk mulai tercipta dengan sendirinya. Rivaille mendekati objek yang membuatnya tertarik. Ia langsung mengambil koran di tangan Kenny, membacanya baik-baik.

Di koran itu tertulis namanya, juga nama Petra. Anak diluar nikah? Hubungan gelap? Hey, siapa orang bodoh yang berani mencari masalah dengan seorang Ackerman? Tanpa mengonfirmasi kebenarannya pula. Cari mati dia.

"Sialan.."

"Apa itu berita buruk tentangmu?"

"Kiddo juga."

"Kiddo? Kalau begitu, aku harus cepat membawanya pulang."

"Apa hubungannya dengan pulang?"

"Ah kau belum diberitahu oleh Kiddo? Kalau anak itu kembali, ingatan kalian tentangnya akan hilang. Begitu juga dengan orang lain yang pernah melihatnya."

Dan pernyataan itu berhasil membuat Rivaille membelalakkan mata dengan otomatis. Ada sebuah rasa tidak terima di dalam benaknya, yang enggan untuk muncul.

.

X

.

"Ibu? Siapa orang-orang diluar?" Kiddo yang baru saja selesai mandi dan berpakaian mulai menyadari kebisingan yang berasal dari orang-orang di depan gerbang rumah.

Petra gelagapan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ia dapat. Ia tidak mau membuat Kiddo khawatir akan kondisi yang mereka hadapi saat ini. Ditambah kenyataan bahwa anak itu tak lama lagi akan pulang ke masanya.

"Mereka hanya orang-orang yang mencari berita terbaru."

"Lalu kenapa mereka berkumpul disini? Memangnya sumber beritanya ada disini?"

"Ibu tidak tahu. Mungkin mereka hanya menumpang tempat disana.."

"Begitu.."

Perasaan Petra semakin kalut setiap detik berlalu. Semua itu terjadi karena banyaknya masalah hari ini. Baru saja ia mendapat koran yang disodorkan Mike. Dan koran itu berisi berita miring tentang Rivaille.

Sungguh, Petra tidak mau mengalami ini semua. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana baiknya reputasi keluarga Ackerman, jadi tidak mungkin mereka membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi. Apalagi pada Rivaille, orang yang paling berpengaruh di marga itu saat ini. Kuchel juga pasti sudah mendengar tentang berita miring ini, tapi berusaha tenang karena tahu semua itu tidaklah benar. Kuchel mengetahui semuanya, tentang apa yang terjadi dan latar belakang munculnya gosip itu.

Jika saja mereka lebih hati-hati saat bersama Kiddo, mungkin tidak akan ada serangan mendadak seperti sekarang.

Dari waktu yang berlalu dengan lambat, Petra yakin Rivaille juga mendapati kerumunan wartawan itu di kantor. Terjebak dan sedang mencari jalan tersembunyi agar bisa lolos tanpa harus menjelaskan apapun. Yah, jika menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pun, para wartawan itu pasti tidak akan percaya tanpa adanya bukti. Satu-satunya objek yang membuat mereka yakin adalah Kiddo, sebagai anak yang tiba-tiba tertangkap mata orang lain dan memanggil ayah dan ibu pada pengantin baru Ackerman.

"Kiddo, jika kau pulang.. tetaplah ingat pada kami ya.."

"Ah? Um.. tentu.."

.

X

.

Ini sudah melewati siang. Tapi Rivaille dan Kenny masih berada di kantor, terjebak oleh wartawan yang terus berdatangan.

Pihak keamanan sudah mencoba menghampiri kerumunan wartawan itu, tapi selalu berakhir dengan serangan berjuta pertanyaan yang bersangkutan dengan sang presiden direktur. Jadi tak ada pilihan selain bertahan beberapa jam lagi agar setidaknya volume banyaknya wartawan berkurang dengan sendirinya.

Rivaille sudah menghabiskan waktu dengan menelaah proposal yang tersuguh di meja kerjanya, menandatangai beberapa berkas, mengoreksi kesalahan berbagai data, bahkan meminum beberapa cangkir kopi sudah ia lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu menunggu orang-orang diluar sana bubar. Sedangkan Kenny tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal selain menikmati kopi di masa depan dan pemandangan dari balik jendela ruangan ini. Gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi disana mengingatkannya pada raksasa, di masanya.

Rivaille mengetuk-ngetuk meja di hadapannya dengan bosan dan setengah kesal. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2, dan ia benci harus mengingkari perkataannya sendiri tentang 'pulang cepat'.

Kegelisahan yang ia rasakan melebihi kegelisahan yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Mungkinkah karena kali ini menyangkut seorang bocah?

"Sebenarnya kenapa harus kau sendiri yang menjemput Kiddo?" Rivaille memulai percakapan.

"Benda yang Kiddo bawa sebagai penghubungnya dengan mesin waktu tidak bisa membawanya kembali dengan cepat."

"Ah baiklah terserah, lalu apa kalian juga akan lupa tentang semua ini?"

Terdapat jeda untuk Kenny menjawab.

"Tidak. Karena kami yang menjelajah waktu."

"Alasan yang aneh. Memangnya tidak bisa kalau kami juga tetap ingat?"

"Jika kalian ingat, kalian akan terus memikirkan masa lalu, melupakan masa depan, dan itu juga bisa merubah sejarah. "

"Sejarah? Bukankah kalian yang tetap ingat yang akan mengubah sejarah. "

"Itulah resiko mesin waktu, kami sudah sepakat untuk kembali seperti semula jika misinya berhasil."

"Aku tetap tidak terima."

Kenny melirik sebentar. Tak ia sangka bahwa Rivaille akan tidak terima akan hal ini.

"Aku hanya minta satu hal padamu." Rivaille melanjutkan.

"Apa?"

"Jangan biarkan Petra tahu kalau kami tidak akan ingat apa-apa."

Kenny tersenyum kecut sebelum mengiyakan permintaan dari Rivaille. Ya, permintaan.. bukan perintah.

.

.

X

.

.

Di jam yang sama, dalam masa yang berbeda. Irvine yang baru kedatangan Hange di kediaman Kenny terlihat mulai gusar. Kedatangan Hange adalah untuk menyampaikan berita bahwa polisi militer mempercepat waktu pemeriksaan di derah ini. Hanya perlu menunggu kapan mereka sampai disini.

"Kita harus menyampaikan ini pada Kenny- _san_." Hange memutuskan.

"Kau benar, tekan tombol itu."

Berhasil.

Mereka yakin Kenny pasti menerima tanda itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa keadaan kali ini mendekati kata darurat. Tanggung jawab mereka berdua akan mesin ini memang menentukan segalanya. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu Kenny dan Kiddo kembali untuk bisa mengakhiri semuanya. Semua ketidak-masuk-akalan yang tetap bersemayam di benak masing-masing.

.

X

.

Setengah jam berlalu, Rivaille yang terus berjalan mondar-mandir akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempertaruhkan kesabarannya agar bisa kembali ke rumah. Ia langsung menyuruh Erd untuk menyiapkan mobil di depan pintu utama. Setelah itu ia akan langsung tancap gas menuju gerbang dan kabur, kabur dari masalah yang sebentar lagi akan hilang ditelan bumi, bagai tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Rivaille memberikan syal dan topi pada Kenny, agar pria itu tidak menunjukkan wajahnya pada karyawan lain. Ya meski beberapa dari mereka sudah sempat menyadari kemiripan Kenny dengan presiden direktur terdahulu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Rivaille -juga Kenny- keluar dari persembunyian. Dengan cepat memasuki mobil yang sudah disiapkan dan langsung menerobos gerbang tepat saat pagar besi itu dibuka lebar-lebar dan para wartawan berhambur mendekat. Untung saja keamanan kantornya membantu menyingkirkan orang-orang gila berita itu. Dengan begitu Rivaille -yang memang sudah sangat lihai mengendarai mobil- bisa lolos dengan mulus tanpa harus mendapat serbuan pertanyaan membabi-buta. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ke rumah, dan menghapuskan semua masalah di kedua belah pihak.

Saat beberapa menit melewati jalan raya, sebuah cahaya menerobos dari dalam saku mantel yang dikenakan Kenny.

Rivaille sontak memastikan asal cahaya itu dari kaca spion.

"Apa itu?"

Kenny mengeluarkan benda dari dalam sakunya, memperlihatkan sumber cahaya yang terlihat.

"Ah sepertinya aku harus cepat membawa Kiddo pulang. Irvine memberi tanda ini sebagai peringatan."

.

X

.

Kiddo tak henti memerhatikan orang-orang di luar sana dari balik jendela. Ia yakin kalau mereka semua pasti ada hubungannya dengan Rivaille dan Petra, itulah kenapa mereka ada disana. Intuisi yang tajam membuat Kiddo merasakan hal lain yang membuat perasaannya tidak tenang. Sesuatu telah menunggunya. Entah itu apa.

Kiddo melirik pada Petra yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, tengah sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di hadapannya.

"Ibu.."

"Mm?"

"Perasaanku tidak enak."

Petra sedikit tersentak. Ia berhenti memokuskan diri pada rangkaian paragraf yang tersuguh didepannya. Kali ini Kiddo yang lebih menjadi fokus.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Petra berusaha untuk tersenyum sebisa mungkin.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Melihat senyuman dipaksakan yang terlihat di wajah Petra, Kiddo semakin merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Tak lama pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Menampilkan Rivaille dan Kenny yang berjalan tergesa menghampiri keduanya.

Kiddo terbelalak kaget, mendapati Kenny juga berada disana.

"Kakek?"

Petra menatap Rivaille penuh arti, dan dibalas juga oleh yang ditatap.

"Kita harus pulang."

Satu perkataan itu membuat Kiddo meyakini perasaan tidak enaknya yang tertanam sejak tadi. Itu sudah terdengar bagaikan vonis kematian baginya.

"Polisi militer akan menemukan mesin waktunya jika kita tidak kembali dengan cepat. Setelah itu, aku akan hancurkan mesinnya." Kenny melanjutkan, tahu kalau Kiddo pasti meminta penjelasan lebih.

Kiddo menunduk. Perasaan kalut menyerangnya.

"Ibu juga sudah tahu?" Kiddo bertanya dengan pelan.

Merasa jawaban yang Petra berikan pastilah 'iya', Kiddo melanjutkan mulutnya berucap.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku.."

"Kiddo mengertilah, kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu." Kenny memotong.

Melihat kondisi yang dihadapi saat ini, Rivaille berjalan mendekati Kiddo. Ia berjongkok didepannya.

"Cepat atau lambat kau memang akan pulang kan." Rivaille mengawali.

Dengan tenang Rivaille menunggu Kiddo mengatakan sesuatu. Saat itu Petra juga mendekatinya, mengusap pelan pundak Kiddo yang terlihat bergetar menahan emosi. Sentuhan itu memang sedikit menenangkan bocah itu, hanya sedikit. Nyatanya Kiddo masih menahan ucapannya dengan cemberut sebagai aksi protes.

"Tapi kalau secepat ini.."

"Ini demi stabilnya masa lalu dan masa depan. Masalah akan muncul di masamu jika kau tetap disini."

Kiddo kembali menunduk. Ia menekan segala keegoisan yang terbenam dalam dirinya. Elusan kembali ia dapat. Saat menengok ke arah Petra berada, Kiddo mendapati ibunya itu tengah tersenyum menenangkan. Sebuah perkataan hangat terdengar selanjutnya.

"Reinkarnasimu nanti akan menggantikan posisi ini, sebuah ikatan takdir tidak akan putus dengan mudah bukan? Dengan kedatanganmu kemari, kami jadi semakin mengerti bagaimana ikatan itu terjalin. Kami tidak akan melupakanmu, tentu saja."

Kiddo mengangkat wajahnya, ia langsung menatap Rivaille dan Kenny bergantian. Dari tatapan balasan yang ia dapatkan, Kiddo mengerti bahwa Rivaille sudah tahu tentang ingatan yang tidak akan tersisa pada mereka jika ia pulang. Entah Kiddo mendapat kemampuan tatapan itu darimana. Analisis yang tajam memang sudah menjadi bibit Ackerman dari dulu.

Tanpa disangka Kiddo mengangguk mengerti. Meski air yang mengembun di matanya itu masih belum hilang, Kiddo mulai meneguhkan keharusannya untuk pulang.

"Aku tahu tidak akan sulit membujukmu, kau kan anak yang baik, Kiddo."

Kiddo tersenyum pahit mendengar ucapan Rivaille. Tapi bukankah perkataan itu hanya akan membuat Kiddo semakin enggan untuk pulang? Sayangnya tidak ada pilihan dalam tantangan kali ini. Hanya ada satu akhir yang akan terjadi. Maka dari itu, Kiddo hanya bisa mengikuti alur yang disuguhkan.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku tidak akan lupa tentang semua ini, aku janji."

Kenny bernapas lega karena keputusan Kiddo yang tidak aneh-aneh, tidak seperti anak kebanyakan yang akan menolak mentah-mentah jika diminta untuk berpisah dengan orang tuanya.

"Ibu, maaf sudah menyita waktu begitu banyak, merepotkanmu, membuatmu tidur malam hanya untuk menungguku tidur, melakukan banyak hal untukku, direpotkan olehku, mengganggu hidup tenang kalian.."

Kali ini Kiddo benar-benar terisak, tidak bisa lagi menampung air mata di kedua matanya.

Petra terenyuh. Gadis itu langsung memeluk Kiddo dengan erat, seakan tidak memperbolehkan siapa pun membawanya pergi.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu kami, sungguh.."

Kiddo membenamkan wajahnya di pundak sang ibu. Melakulan hobi Rivaille yang suka menyesap aroma tubuh Petra yang lembut.

Tak lama Petra melepas pelukan itu. Ia melanjutkan dengan menyeka air mata bocah didepannya.

Setelah selesai, Kiddo kembali menghadap pada Rivaille yang masih dalam posisi yang sama. Tak ada perubahan ekspresi sama sekali. Tidak seperti pada Petra, kali ini Kiddo sendiri yang menunggu Rivaille mengatakan sesuatu. Karena ia tahu sebanyak apapun ia bicara, tidak akan ada gunanya sama sekali. Semuanya akan terhapus. Jadi lebih baik Kiddo yang mendapat banyak bekal kata-kata. Ditambah lagi Rivaille memang sudah tahu tentang hilangnya ingatan selama Kiddo bersama mereka dari Kenny.

Mengerti dengan maksud Kiddo yang terdiam menatapnya, akhirnya Rivaille mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti apa yang benar dan yang salah. Jadi kurasa tidak ada yang perlu aku katakan lagi soal itu."

Rivaille terdiam sejenak. Memberi jeda bukanlah ide yang buruk.

"Kau akan mengingat yang terjadi disini. Jadikan itu bekal untuk kau hidup disana. Pegang tanggung jawabmu karena telah mempermainkan waktu. Menentukan keputusan memang sulit, tapi buatlah keputusan tanpa rasa penyesalan sesudahnya. Dan terakhir.."

Dentingan jam mendominasi kesunyian yang sengaja dibuat.

"Lakulanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

Perkataan Rivaille diakhiri dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Kiddo. Tangan kecil itu hanya terasa separuh dari besar tangannya sendiri. Sensasi menggelikan terasa tatkala ia memainkan jemari itu dengan pelan.

Kiddo mengakhiri genggaman itu karena ia lebih memilih untuk memeluk sang ayah. Kali ini tak ada tangisan darinya. Ia memang terlihat lebih tegar jika dihadapkan dengan Rivaille. Nalurinya berjalan agar bisa kuat seperti ayahnya.

Awalnya Rivaille hanya menerima pelukan itu tanpa membalas apa-apa. Ia termangu sendiri karena itu. Namun tak lama kedua tangannya bergerak melingkar di tubuh Kiddo yang kecil. Memberi tanda perpisahan yang akan ia lupakan dengan cepat dan akan diingat Kiddo sepanjang waktu. Setelah ini, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Seperti sebelum mereka mengenal Kiddo.

Kiddo membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam. Ia langsung menangkap Kenny dalam pandangannya. Saat menyadari itu, Kenny mengangguk pelan sebagai isyarat sekaranglah waktunya.

Mau tak mau Kiddo melepas pelukan yang diawali olehnya tadi. Sebuah senyuman sekarang ia lukis di wajahnya. Menyiratkan kesiapannya untuk pulang.

Rivaille berdiri kembali, menyaksikan Kiddo berjalan menuju Kenny.

Berbaliklah Kiddo menghadap ke arah Rivaille dan Petra. Ia juga bersiap dengan menggenggam tangan Kenny yang ada disampingnya. Penjelajahan waktu akan berakhir di sini.

"Aku menyayangi kalian berdua." ucap Kiddo akhirnya.

"Kami lebih menyayangimu, Kiddo.." Petra membalas dengan siratan kesedihan di wajahnya.

Kenny menyentuh benda yang terhubung dengan mesin waktu miliknya. Seketika cahaya menyelimuti tubuh Kenny dan Kiddo bersamaan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik!" Petra kembali berseru.

Sedangkan Rivaille telah kehabisan kata untuk disampaikan. Atau bingung mau mengatakan apa pada bocah itu?

Akhirnya Rivaille hanya bisa memberikan senyuman sampai Kiddo dan Kenny termakan oleh cahaya terang yang terlihat. Senyuman itu pastinya tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Kiddo. Sampai kapan pun.

Tepat setelah cahayanya lenyap dari pandangan, Petra memegangi kepalanya karena merasa pusing. Melihat hal itu Rivaille langsung memegangi Petra yang terhuyung karenanya. Keduanya dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Otak mereka sedang dipaksa menghapus memori beberapa pekan ke belakang, terlebih memori yang mendekatkan mereka dengan Kiddo.

Meski terlihat baik-baik saja, Rivaille sebenarnya juga merasakan pening yang teramat sangat menyerang kepalanya. Tapi nyatanya rasa itu berhasil ditahan oleh kekhawatirannya pada Petra.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah.. mungkin aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar. Aku merasa telah mengalami sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui itu apa.."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membawamu ke kamar. Sepertinya aku juga akan istirahat sejenak."

"Um.."

.

X

.

"Syukurlah anda kembali dengan cepat setelah aku mengirim sinyal itu, setengah jam lagi polisi militer akan memasuki kawasan ini." Irvine berseru setelah mendapati Kenny dan Kiddo sudah kembali melalui mesin waktu itu. Dengan begini misinya telah selesai.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan mesin waktunya?" tanya Hange.

Setelah memastikan telah mendudukkan Kiddo di salah satu kursi, Kenny pun menjawab dengan serius.

"Hancurkan mesin itu."

"Eh? Apa anda yakin? Bukankah anda sudah membuat ini dengan bersusah payah? Tidak mudah untuk membuat-"

"Semuanya salahku karena telah mempermainkan jaman dengan seenaknya. Tidak boleh ada yang melakukan percobaan ini lagi. Aku harus memastikan tidak akan ada lagi yang menjelajah waktu setelah ini. Jadi, Kiddo.. maafkan kakek.."

Kenny meraih palu yang berada tak jauh darinya, memukulkannya pada mesin waktu. Suara dentuman keras dan sesekali suara kabel yang terlutus terdengar. Setelah membuat benda persegi itu penyok, barulah Kenny menodongkan benda seperti pistol yang terlihat misterius. Benda itu adalah penemuannya juga. Pistol yang bisa melelehkan benda dengan cepat hanya dengan sekali menarik pelatuknya.

Kiddo menatap dengan tatapan tanpa semangat. Tanpa tertarik sedikitpun, ia menyaksikan bagaimama benda yang sudah berhasil membawanya pada kebahagiaan sekarang meleleh menjadi zat cair. Yang ia pedulikan hanya sebuah benda didalam saku celananya, benda yang sengaja ia minta dari Rivaille kemarin malam. Sebuah bolpoin. Bolpoin hitam dengan garis emar maskulin dengan lambang Arck. Corp terpampang disana. Kiddo tahu benda itu adalah benda dari masa depan yang tidak mungkin ditemukan disini. Dan akan sangat jadi masalah jika Kiddo memperlihatkannya pada orang lain dan merubah sejarah. Karena itu, Kiddo akan menyimpannya sendiri. Dan jika ia sudah tua nanti, ia akan menggunakan pistol milik Kenny untuk melenyapkan benda itu. Dengan begitu bukti sejarah akan terhapus. Yang ada hanyalah ingatan kecilnya tentang semua yang terjadi disana. Sendirian.

.

X

.

Malam menjelang. Disaat orang-orang bersiap untuk tidur, Petra malah bangun dari tidurnya sejak sore tadi. Kepalanya yang pusing sudah terasa membaik. Ia ingat saat ia tidur, Rivaille berada disampingnya. Tapi kemana pria itu pergi sekarang?

Gorden sudah menutupi jendela dan lampu tidur sudah menyala. Cahaya temaram dari lampu duduk di samping tempat tidur membuat pandangan Petra sedikit tersamarkan. Juga membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa Rivaille ada di kursi sofa tunggal di samping jendela, tengah duduk santai sembari menikmati secangkir kopi hitam.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Barulah Petra menyadarinya saat suara pria itu menegur.

"Rivaille? Ini jam berapa?"

"10 malam."

Petra menyamankan duduknya di atas tempat tidur. Tapi seperti apapun ia akan tetap nyaman berada di kasur empuk yang disuguhkan keluarga Ackerman.

Rivaille menyesap kopinya sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya meletakan cangkir itu di atas meja. Ia merasa menemukan hal yang lebih menarik daripada kopi.

Ia bangkit berjalan dan duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur. Dalam diam ia meraih tangan yang tergeletak bebas milik Petra, memainkan jemarinya, lalu mengecup tangan itu dengan lembut.

Pandangannya kini berhasil terkunci pada Petra.

"Kau tau? Aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu." ucapnya memulai lagi pembicaraan.

"Ini mungkin aneh.. tapi aku juga merasa kehilangan sesuatu."

Rivaille tak terkejut sama sekali. Apa lagi menganggap perkataan Petra terdengar aneh. Ia memaklumi dengan sendirinya.

"Aku ingin menemukan sesuatu yang hilang itu." Rivaille berguman. Ia mulai merangkak menaiki tempat tidur. Mendekatkan diri dengan Petra.

"Dimana kau bisa menemukannya?"

"Di dalam dirimu."

Tanpa menjelaskan apapun, Rivaille memulai dengan mencium lawan bicaranya dengan lembut. Ia begitu menikmati bagaimana wangi tubuh si gadis langsung menyeruak di indera penciumannya saat ia semakin menyatukan diri dengan Petra. Ciuman itu terasa singkat karena Petra ternyata menuntut penjelasan atas pernyataan ambigu yang diberikan Rivaille sebelumnya.

"Kenapa ada padaku? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tahu, Petra? Kita belum melakukan lebih jauh lagi selama ini."

"A-ah? Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu kau tidak sepolos itu, Petra."

"Ta-tapi-"

Rivaille langsung membungkam mulut gadis itu dengan mulutnya. Ciumannya tidak lagi lembut. Kali ini lebih menuntut dan tegas. Disaat Rivaille memiliki kesempatan mendapatkan celah, ia langsung memasuki celah itu dengan lidahnya. Mengabsen segala yang tersimpan disana.

"Ri-umm-"

Petra sama sekali tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk mengajukan protes. Dalam bentuk apapun. Lagi pula..

"Aku akan benar-benar melanjutkannya kali ini, apa boleh?"

Tak disangka Rivaille mengambil jeda untuk meminta ijin. Padahal Petra yakin walaupun ia menolak, Rivaille akan tetap melanjutkannya.

"A-aku tidak bisa menolak kan?" Semburat merah terlihat. Berhasil membuat Rivaille menyeringai dengan sendirinya.

Tanpa interupsi lagi, Rivaille melanjutkan aksinya. Dimulai dengan bibir, dilanjutkan tanggalnya kemeja putih yang dikenakan Petra.

Tangannya mulai menjamah ke beberapa tempat. Sepertinya Rivaille memang bermaksud untuk melanjutkannya sampai klimaks.

Permainan baru dimulai. Tapi desahan tertahan mulai dikeluarkan Petra saat bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif merasakan sentuhan asing kulit seseorang. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak jejak kemerahan yang dibuat oleh Rivaille di sepanjang leher sampai dada gadis itu. Rivaille sibuk menghisap segalanya. Tangannya yang satu ia guanakan untuk mengencangkan objek hisapannya, dan tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mencari satu lubang yang akan ia jamah sebentar lagi.

Lampu yang memang temaram membuat Petra tidak peduli bahwa sekarang dirinya tidak mengenakan apapun di tubuhnya. Entah sejak kapan Rivaille bisa melepaskan benang-benang itu dengan cepat.

Petra mengerang. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang masuk melalui lubang di tempat miliknya.

Sedangkah Rivaille, yang masih menghisap objek yang ia pegang mulai merasakan rasa hangat karena satu jarinya berhasil menembus lubang sempit itu. Perlahan namun pasti, ia menambah jarinya yang masuk, agar miliknya nanti bisa masuk dengan mulus tanpa harus mengulang.

Erangan kembali terdengar. Hawa tiba-tiba menjasi panas. Peluh menghiasi pelipis Petra.

Gadis itu menutup matanya dengan kencang. Sampai lubangnya terasa kosong dan mendapat hentakan lagi dengan cepat. Ia yakin Rivaille sudah melakukannya dengan baik.

Dirinya terasa penuh. Rivaille yang sudah memasukinya mengalihkan rasa sakit yang mungkin dirasakan Petra dengan ciuman yang lebih menuntut.

Ia biarkan dirinya berada disana beberapa saat lagi sampai klimaks terjadi. Sampai itu terjadi yang mereka lakukan hanya saling berbagi ciuman. Dengan beberapa percakapan singkat di sela-sela semua itu.

"Aku rasa.. tidak lama lagi, aku akan menemukan apa yang hilang dari hidupku."

"Aku pun.. merasa begitu, Rivaille.."

Akhir malam itu akan mereka alami sendiri. Tetap menunggu apa yang hilang dari diri mereka.

.

X

.

.

-end-

.

.

"Selamat ya Petra! Ternyata setelah sebulan kau menikah, akhirnya kau akan punya anak!"

"Hange, jangan berteriak terlalu kencang. Nah, Rivaille, selamat ya. Jadilah ayah yang baik nanti."

"Aku tahu."

"Apa sudah punya rancangan nama untuk anak kalian?"

"Um.. itu.. bagaimana, Rivaille?"

"Aku rasa namanya akan Kiddo."

"Kiddo? Bagus bagus.. tapi kenapa kau terlihat yakin sekali kalau yang lahir nanti adalah anak laki-laki."

"Entahlah. Firasat?"

"Sayangnya firasatmu selalu benar."

"Aku terima ejekanmu."

"Itu pujian, Rivaille."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membedakannya? Dia si topeng besi tersenyum."

"Aku anggap itu pujian."

"Terserah."

"Wah wah, Rivaille! Kau jadi banyak bicara ya? Apa karena kau senang akan segera jadi ayah?

"Dari dulu aku memang banyak bicara, _kuso-megane_."

"Ah Rivaille.. sudahlah.."

.

X

.

 **.**

 **-Truly End-**

.

.

.

Woaaaaaa akhirnya author tamatin di chapter ini *v*

Itu karena author bakalan sibuk kedepannya, mau ospek dulu. Jadi kayanya yang _never find ending story_ juga dipending dulu pengerjaannya ._. _Gomenneee_

Pasti ending cerita ini gak greget ya? Ga menarik ya? Lemonnya ga mentep ya?

Hmm.. sudah kuduga..

Author banting setir loh ini ngerjainnya -

Mohon minta reviewnya ya minnaaaa

Author tau fict ini masih jauh dari kata baik, tapi... yuk difav dan difollow juga hejejejehehe. Di share juga link-nya, biar temen-temen rivetra gengs yang lain bisa baca juga. Yuk ah ramein fandom ini! Huahahahahaha

Rencana author yang bikin fict rivetra lagi tetep ditunggu yaaaa

Mungkin pengerjaannya akan dilakukan setelah chapter 2 _never find ending story_ dipublish

Yuuk sambil nunggu, baca juga fict punya author yang lainnya yaaaaa

Jangan lupa kasih jejak ^^

Any Typo?

Maap banget kalo ending fict ini sangatlah mengecewakan TvT author kehabisan ide buat lanjutin lagi, sumvah ._.v

Jangan gebukin author ya guys...

Jangan benci author ya guys...

Kasih aja bang rivai buat author ya guys... TvT

Ok

Mungkin suatu saat akan ada lagi sequel dari sequel ini (?), kalo sempat sih..

Judulnya ga akan jauh dari unconditionally plus plus (karena sequel ke-2)

Dadaaaaaah author mau hibernasi dulu yaaaaa

See you next fict~~~ dudududulalalalala

Salam sayang buat readers tercintaaah

-author shigeyuki-


End file.
